well waddya know rervised version
by Tamwood A. MacBurrl
Summary: Brooklyn finds someone who's strange and not human. She finds the gargoyles through trial and error. Now what happens next hm? Try reading and if it doesn't float your boat, then perhaps some other story will... rateing may change
1. Chapter 1

Chap.1

"Come on boys! We're almost there!" I said happily.

The boys, my brothers trudged on weary feet with me. We had almost reached the big apple and so far we had been undetected. I wanted to keep it that way. Our father, Daddy Elroy Dearest, and our mother, Rosabell Renee Mysteria, were dead. For a few months now I think. I somewhat lost track of time while being on the run. Hidden in plain sight with none the wiser. People also didn't know about my gift, or curse, call it what you will.

My mother's sister, Aunt Mary Beth had slipped poison into our father's dinner one night. Mother said it had looked delicious and took a huge bite. They were dead within minuets. I think Aunt Mary Beth planned it to be that way. It was around that time I discovered that our aunt didn't like us. She hated us. She wanted to be the sole controlling boss of Mysteria co-op: but if I had my way, she would be behind bars, and I would take over the business. Mysteria co-op, creators of gadgets and technologies for the better purpose, at least which that would be my company if I could make sure I survived long enough anyway. We were second only to David Xanatos, owner of Xanatos Enterprises.

This journey had been long and hard on all of us. I was either carrying my brothers or they were trying to walk with me for a bit. Whenever I could I did odd jobs for money. I was a very good engineer, and auto mechanic, so I put those skills to good use. Whatever I made went to my brother's care. They always came first. I didn't care how bad I looked. I always made sure they were well fed and dressed. Then I came. I loved my brothers to distraction, and I was protective of them as well. I had fired over ten different babysitters because of that. Long story. So far my brothers thought this trip was just some grand adventure. But in reality it was to keep them safe and away from Aunt Mary Beth. I was gaunt and lean at this point, but as I said before, I didn't care. The mark on my arm was stark in relief, but that didn't bother me unduly. That's just how it was.

Finally I saw city lights in the distance. "All right! Dinner and bed soon!" I crowed with delight. My brothers whooped and laughed like all little boys do. As they smiled and such I realized how tired they must be. "Here. One of you goes piggy-back and I'll carry the other." They complied happily. Roy was piggy-back since he was oldest, he was eight, and I carried Cale. He was five. They were both so young, and innocent, I would do anything for them. I was stronger than I looked, that was for sure. Soon we were situated and off we went. We came in through the bad part of Queens. People gave us strange looks, but otherwise left us alone.

Except for a group of men. "Hey girly, don't you know your curfew is way past?" snickers and laughter came to my ears. "Yeah, we wouldn't want you to get hurt!" More laughter, with a tinge of cruelty in it. I ran for it. "Hey, were you goin?" "All we want is to…talk." I took a blind turn and ended up in a dark, dead end alleyway. I set my brothers down against the wall and turned to face my assailants. There were seven of them total. "We just wanna have some fun..." one of them cajoled. I crouched and snarled at them silently. "Someone like you could get hurt otherwise…" he paused and looked right at my brothers. "Or they could. Play nice now girly…" I growled at them. Low and building from my belly I was ready for them. One drew a knife now tossing it form side to side, and another started to swing a chain, heavy and big linked. If that sucker of the knife hit me they would leave some pretty nasty bruises in the morning. They would not touch my brothers though, no matter what. I jumped at the one with the knife. He wasn't ready for that and he went down, with me smacking his temples for good measure. I lunged at the other, the one who had the chain. He dodged just barely and so I spun and did a roundhouse kick to his gut. He doubled over and I rammed my knee into his face. Down and out. Someone had drawn a gun now, and I heard the safety click off. Oh no, not while I was still fighting. I ran at him, but had my way blocked by some goon. I ended up tackling him and while he was on the ground I did a cat like spring at the man with the gun, I caught his arm and snapped it across my leg. I saw the remainders eyes follow something in the air. His scream hurt my ears: high and toneless, and I flung him away. The three left standing looked at me, and then looked at their comrades on the ground I was all but roaring at them. They ran, like the cowards they were. I glared after them for a moment, and then I went to my brothers. I pulled them into a hug that was much needed. They were scared, but otherwise unharmed. "Let's get out of here." They nodded and once they were situated once more I walked out of the ally, failing to notice the shapes that flew overhead.


	2. Chapter 2

*notes: sorry but some chap. Are going to be short, so don't mind me.*

Chap.2

Lexington, Broadway and I were out on patrol through the bad part of the queens. We were almost done when the sounds of a fight drew us to a dark alleyway. A girl-teenager I think- was surrounded by seven men. Cowards the lot of them. They were talking, and though we couldn't hear what they were saying, the message was clear. She was in trouble. Suddenly she crouched and looked like she was ready to rumble. She was snarling silently, and more words were said. And suddenly she exploded into action. She was fast, almost gargoyle fast, and she used every advantage she could. They saw us flying in around when their leader was aiming for the girl. She lunged at him but was blocked by some goon. She ended up doing a football like tackle on him, and springing like a cat at the leader. She ended up breaking his arm across her leg. Down and out. They rest of them turned tail and ran. She glared after them for a moment, and then went to the two boys who were cowering against they wall. She pulled them into a hug. They accepted her hug and hugged her back fiercely. We heard her speak. "Let's get out of here." They nodded and soon enough, one was piggy back and she was carrying the other. Younger one I think. She was stronger than she looked. But we had already figured that out when we saw her fight. They boys were healthy and well fed by the looks of it. We all exchanged significant looks. Runaways. She looked lean and gaunt, a delinquent by the looks of it, and they were just along or the ride. Abusive family, maybe? She was headed towards the Manhattan police department. "I'll tail her." Lex offered. She had just put up a good fight, but I didn't think she could do it again. I and Broadway nodded our agreement, and we went in separate directions. Lex, with the strange girl, and I and Broadway to finish patrol. Apart from the minor scuffles, all was quiet.

We caught up with Lex later. "Well?" we all but demanded in unison. Lex shook his head. "She got picked up by Bluestone." Our jaws dropped. "What?" "How?" we sputtered. She bumped some guy and he got violent. I think he threatened the boys. She got angry and decked him a good one, just under the jaw, and he went down. Bluestone saw and picked her up." "Did she fight?" Broadway asked quietly. We all knew that if she fought being arrested, they were in for it. Lex said differently though. "Naw. She went quietly as y'please, telling those boys they would get their wish to ride in a police car. Bluestone looked confused, and then she said something, and I guess that cleared it all up. And off they went." We nodded. She'd be fine. She seemed to be a good girl-law wise-and so we took off to the castle for a good days rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

"Ma'am, how old are you?" the officer asked in a slightly puzzled way. I looked him in the eye through the mirror and said honestly: "eighteen. Nineteen in a few weeks." His eyes got big. "What are you doing way out here?" I stayed silent. He didn't need to know. I wanted this to stay as quite as possible. He seemed to understand and let it drop. The boys were asleep now. But that was fine. They were so brave for being so young, and they had a hard journey. "Sir?" the officer looked back at me. "May I make a phone call?" he looked worried. "It's not going to get ugly; I just need to let someone know where I am, so they know we're ok and so we can take care of some business that needs doing." He looker relived. "Then by all means go right on ahead." I nodded my thanks. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. It was the best one out there-so to speak. The number I wanted was on speed dial. "Artemis LaBery. Talk to me." I smiled. "Hey art." "Tammy girl! I've been worried sick! Did you make it ok?" "Yeah, we made it fine. Listen, you need to get out here. Bring the family though. They've never been to New York, and I think they'd like it if they could go sightseeing. I'll call a flight for you ASAP, and I'll book the hotel. Two and a half weeks sound fine?" he was silent thinking for a moment. "Sure, we'll get packing. Where are you headed?" I blushed slightly. "Manhattan police department." silence. "I see. Book me ASAP and we'll get this sorted out, alright?" "Thanks Art. See you soon." "Ditto. Over and out." I simply pressed three next and the airport was on the line. "National airlines, can I help you?" "Yes, I need to book a flight for one Artemis LaBery and family, to new York, first class, also I need it asap, code number: 8320035/41187." There was a pause as the woman who was helping me sort throughout the information. "Mysteria. Yes of course. I assume you wish for them to have a hotel booked and ready for them?" "Yes, please. Book them in The Star for two and a half weeks if you will." "It will be done. Thank you for your business. Miss Mysteria. Have a good day." And the line went out. I put the phone away. Moments later we had arrived at the NYPD. "Ma'am? We're here." I nodded and started to rouse my brothers. "No need ma'am, I'll carry one of them." I nodded my thanks. He opened the doors and he picked up Roy, while I got Cale. We walked up the stairs together. The commons were packed to the brim. Scum from the streets to the high lifers of uptown was here. The officer motioned me to follow him, and so follow him I did. We were getting some pretty strange looks, but I didn't care. "Hey Bluestone! This your secret family?" I blushed lightly. "No. Get a life Norman. You know better." Norman laughed and went back to work. "Sir? Officer Bluestone?" "Actually it's detective." "Detective then. What's going on?" he looked back at me. "First things first. We're gonna get you and those boys fed, then I'm just going to ask a few questions. When that's all said and done, I'm going to find you a place to stay." "Thank you. If it's alright I'd like to stay here for eight to nine hours. A friend is looking for me and I don't think I can call him again to tell him there's a change of plans in where to find me. He doesn't know New York very well and I'd like to make sure I find him and he finds me." Bluestone nodded with understanding. "That's ok. Are they your brothers?" I nodded. "Hmm." Was all he said. "Hey do you like Chinese?" I smiled a sad smile. "Yes I do. These guys here adore it too." He smiled. "Sure. If you'd just wait here?" he had found us a room that was comfortable enough, so I nodded. He left presumably to go and get food. I set the boys down on the rooms couch and I sat on the floor next to them. I leant my head back and closed my eyes. It seemed like seconds, but it was really half an hour later that the door burst open. "What are you doing in here?" I opened my eyes and looked at the stranger. "I was brought here and told to wait by detective Bluestone. And I have kept to my word. I have been waiting." "Bluestone told you?" I nodded slightly. "If you're lying we're going to be talking, and not about food, but about cells." I narrowed my eyes. "We'll see about that officer…?" "Officer Thamason. Just don't wreck the place." With that parting note he left closing the door behind him. Wreck the place? What did he think I was? Some kind of lowlife? Then my condition and appearance came into mind. I sighed. At least I would not be mistaken for some rich kid city brat. Oh well. Moment's later bluestone came back. "Here you go. Food for the thoughts." He smiled when he saw how I launched myself at it. I picked up the chop sticks and dug in. "you know, I don't think I have ever seen someone eat as well as you do with chop sticks. I paused with noodles hanging out of my mouth, I giggled. Then he got down to business. "So you wanna tell me what happened out there?" I swallowed my food and went straight to it. "I accidently bumped into this guy, and I tried to apologize, but he wouldn't have any of that. He started to scream and yell, so when he took a swing at me, I retaliated. He was just lucky he didn't hit my brothers." "I see. That all?" I paused briefly considering whether or not to spill. I decided not. "Yeah. That's all." He sat back in a chair. "Now we just gotta find a place where you can bunk for a bit…hang on a sec, I'll be right back." And he sprinted out the door. Seconds later he came back in, with a woman in tow. She was tall with thick black hair. She wore a red leather coat with a black undershirt, and ankle boots with blue jeans. "What's the rush matt?" she paused when she saw us. I rose up to feet with a boneless grace. Her eyes narrowed. She walked forward and stuck out her hand. "Eliza Mazza, NYPD second class." "Briar Tamwood Mysteria, my brothers: Roy Andy Mysteria and Cale Rayan Mysteria. Nice to meet you ma'am." I shook her hand. Her eyes were wide and surprised so were his. "Mysteria? No way. Really?" I nodded in silent affirmation. "Wow." Matt Bluestone said softly. "Ditto that Matt. Ditto that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4

Sunrise was not so far away now. We all had the girl on out minds. There was something about her that we couldn't place. She had very animalistic qualities, but she wasn't a mutate or bio engineered, but we just couldn't figure her out. We had told Goliath about her. His reaction was as such. "Why didn't you help her? She could have been hurt!" "With all respect Goliath, she was fine. The thugs ran off when they saw us. She didn't need us. We would have stepped in otherwise." He paused, considering our words. "Very well then. I wish to meet her…if possible…and when possible." He was in a pensive mood now. That was good. He was the scholar among us. But how to find her again, well that was going to be a very long search. Hudson had his say. "Well, the lass seems to be in good hands if she's with Bluestone. We shall ask Eliza if she can find her again." We all agreed on that point but now it was sunrise, we went to our places and adopted the frozen positions, then oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap.5

I looked at the ground. I had wanted to keep our identities a secret but with this lady it seemed impossible. "If you're a Mysteria, how come you look as if you've been on the run for the past few months?" I continued to look at the ground as I told them. "We have been on the run." All in order to avoid detection. "We can't afford to be found. Not with…" I shut my mouth faster than a cat with tuna. "With..? With what?" Eliza pressed. I shook my head slightly. My brothers were snoring quietly now. Matt pulled out a chair and fell into it. "Wow…you're a … geez! Why couldn't I figure it out?" I smiled slightly, even though that smile was a mockery of itself. "Because I didn't want you to know. With all respect of course sir." It had been four hours now since we arrived. We three talked amongst ourselves to see if there were any places we could hide, undetected. "My place is secure; no one would think to look for you at my place." Eliza offer with genuine warmth. It was around five in the morning now, with the suns weak rays lighting the world. I considered Eliza's offer. "I don't want to be a burden miss Eliza, and I certainly don't want my brothers to be one either." She laughed. "You won't be, don't worry you'll be fine. But if you know how to cook; I suggest that you save yourself from my efforts. I smiled warmly. "No problem, you just have to put up my…exotic skills." We shared a smile. Matt seemed relived that it was with someone he worked with on the daily. "Good so that's all in order, who are you waiting for anyway?" I let my eyes narrow. I looked around quickly. I went to the door and looked around the hallway for a moment. Then I went back to them, where they sat, and I whispered: "Artemis LaBery." "The lawyer?!" Matt yelped. Eliza looked more then surprised. "He's practically my uncle, and he has been looking out for me and my brothers when mom and dad were to busy or if we were going to be stuck with out aunt." They exchanged glances at this point. I noticed this. "What?" I asked hesitantly. Eliza voiced her thoughts. "Was this aunt part of the reason you're in hiding?" oh she was smart. "Um...well y'see…ah…well that is…yes." My yes was barely even a whisper, but she heard it anyway. "I see. No worries no one will even know you're here except for me and Matt, plus Mr. LaBery." I smiled at her and him. They so understanding: I was half afraid that this was a dream. Moments it seemed later the door was opened and some secretary walked in. "A Mr. LaBery is here for a Miss Tamwood?" I stood. "Oh sorry, I'm Tamwood." I said sheepishly. She gave a small smile. "Don't worry; he didn't cause us any problems." I shook my head and smiled lightly. He walked in. "Tammy girl!" "Uncle Art!" I flew into his arms for a hug. One that I hadn't felt since my parents had died. "Are you in trouble? What did you do this time, hm?" I giggled. "Nothing. Stop worrying. Detective Matt Bluestone took care of me and my brothers, when some guy tried to get violent…" he gave Matt a very shrewd look. "You took care of my girl here?" I blushed. Matt was dumbstruck, but he nodded his head anyway. Uncle walked over to him and shook his had heartily. "Thank you, thank you! I'll see to it that your boss hears praise for you!" Matt just kept nodding away. Eliza was watching the whole thing with hooded eyes. He turned very sharp eyes to me now. "Have you found a place that is well hidden?" "Yes sir, she has. I offered up my place. Nobody would think to look in a third floor apartment in the lower side of Brooklyn, by the wharf, and whatnot." Eliza said happily. I think she was just happy that she was going to have some company. My uncle thanked her as well. "Good, good that's all in order, so how do you propose that we do this, Miss Mysteria?" I started. I wasn't used to be called that yet. I thought about it. "First off lets get into a routine that we think will fit everyone's schedules and then we'll think of a plan of action. I want to get the low on what's been happening while I've been out of the main picture. I want to know who, how and what people have been up to. Starting today." I know I sounded like a mob boss, but that's what I did best. I was a leader born to be, and I would use that power to keep my loved ones and friends safe. Eliza, Matt, and uncle looked on with approval. "Well said, Tammy girl. Let's get to it then. Miss Mazza, do you need anything while my niece and her brothers stay with you?" "Not a thing sir, I'm always prepared for this sort of thing. No worry." Uncle nodded and turned to Matt. "And you? Do you need anything for your services rendered?" Matt shook his head. "Nope, I'm just happy I was able to do a good thing." Uncle nodded and bid me farewell, and he swept out the door. It was noon now. My brothers started to stir. I went to them. "Well good morning sleepy heads. Sleep well I take it?" I said wryly. They rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. "Sissy…" I sighed at the use of that particular nickname. "Where are we?" "Right now? We're at the police department and soon we're going to put you both in the bath, and new cloths. How dose that sound?" "Sounds ok..." a big yawn followed Roy's statement. I laughed so did Eliza. "Boys, this is Miss Mazza. She's been nice enough to offer her place for us to stay. Are you going to talk to her at least?" I chided them gently. Roy got up first. He was the shyer of the two. He hid behind me for a second, and then went to her and shook her hand. "Thank you Miss Mazza." He ran and hid behind me again. Cale was next. He shook her hand as well. "Thank you Miss Mazza…" Eliza giggled. "No Miss Mazza, just Eliza." We all nodded. Ok then. Let's go. We need to get you guys settled, and I need some shut eye." I nodded vigorously for the latter. So we all trooped out, Matt parted ways to go to his apartment for some sleep too. The first place we stopped at was a clothes shop. "Go find whatever you need. You can pay me back latter." I nodded and went to find some sturdy outfits for myself and the boys. I found some flares that were sturdy enough for engineering and grease satins, but comfortable enough for everyday wear, four pairs. I also found some t-shirts and tank tops, along with some sleep wear. I found my brothers eight different outfits to start with, clothes that could take a drubbing and still be fine. I picked out some combat boots, and a sturdy pair of running shoes. My brothers just got some rough and ready shoes. I knew what to look for, so we were in and out. Then we stopped at a strange place, and I and the boys were told to wait. And so we did. She was gone for about fifteen minuets and she came back. I didn't ask about it and she didn't bring it up. "What do you want me to call you?" she asked me. "Tammy or Tamwood. My brothers are just Roy and Cale." "Got it. Um…I keep some pretty odd hours, do you mind if you had to fend for yourselves for a few hours every night?" I shook my head. "No, I don't mind, as long as you have the internet..." she laughed. "Sure I do. What do you plan on getting done?" my features hardened. "I'm going to get a small shop going, and we'll see where that takes us." And that was that. By the time we got to her place it was dinner time, and close to sun down. Neither had she or Matt know of my abilities. I hoped to keep that silent for as long as possible. Dinner was simple and soon the boys were in the bath and I was helping with laundry. Time was passed in an amiable way. And soon enough it was dark out. Eliza said she had errands to run, and that she would be back. I nodded and off she went. I went out onto the balcony after the boys were asleep, and did some serious thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap.6

Moments after we had awoken, Eliza found us, and man, did she have some disturbing news for us. We had described the girl to her, and she was silent for a few moments. "Here's the deal guys." We all pricked our ears. Even Bronx did. "Her name is Briar Tamwood Mysteria. She is currently on the run, and in hiding. I have her right now at my apartment, she's safe there with her brothers Roy and Cale, and no one knows that they're here. I'd like to keep it that way." Goliath asked worriedly. "This will not endanger you will it?" she shook her head. "Is she smart?" this was asked by Lexington. "Very. A little unusual though." "What makes you say that?" I asked. She had on odd look on her face. "She acts like a mutate and I know for fact that she isn't." we knew what she meant. We had all picked up on it, even those who it had only been described to. "She has this kind of feeling about her, like she's animalistic, almost." "Should we tell Talon and the others?" Hudson asked pensively. Elisa looked thoughtful. "I think we should, just so that they're aware of her and whatnot." We thought it was a good idea, but we always cleared this sort of thing with her first.. Just then a bird, no a hawk flew up and around Eliza, like it new her. It was clearly a male, and he shied away from us. He perched on Eliza's' shoulder like it was something he always did. "Eliza, when did you become a falconer?" "I didn't." was her puzzled reply. Hudson stepped forward. He held out his arm, speaking softly to the great bird. He eyed him for a few moments, and he hesitantly took hold on him. Hudson chuckled, and he smoothed a finger down his back. He was blue black, and he had an odd flare on one wing. He looked like he was laughing. He perched on Hudson's arm, and whenever one of us got too near he puffed up and screeched. The first time this happened Hudson said: "here now, what's all this?" he butted him affectionately. The second time we figured that he just wasn't ready for us. Then Owen had to come in. "Goliath Mr. Xanatos would…" he trailed of staring at the bird. "What in Oberon's name is he doing here?!" he strode over to Hudson and held out his arm. To our surprise he hopped over to him and nipped his finger gently. "Why are you here?! You should be laying low! He appeared to pout and look sorry. "Ah, Owen, what's going on here?" I was curious. So was everyone else. "Well?" he looked at him and he clearly shook his head, and then he puffed up. "Fine. But you will tell me why you're here though." he deflated. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, Mr. Xanatos would like to see you about the resting places." Goliath strode off in search of Xanatos, but he was clearly still curious about the bird. He hopped back to Eliza though, and perched on her shoulder again. Owen looked at the hawk and then back to Eliza. "I see. Miss Mazza, I believe that you have your work cut out for you." And with that mysterious piece said, he turned heel and left. The bird rubbed his head against Eliza's check and then flew off. The last thing we heard was the hunting cries that so gifted his kind. "Wow. That was…" "Strange." "Odd" were what we put in. She nodded to all of them. "Yeah…that. Anyway, I need to make sure that she's safe, and I might need your help for that." Then Lex got excited. "Mysteria? The Mysteria? Oh wow! I gotta talk with her!" He was bouncing around like a nutter, babbling about shop and stuff. I shrugged. I would just like to meet her. Broadway looked puzzled but Hudson was looking pensive. "I think we can forgo patrol this night in order to meet her." Goliath said, having just gotten back from the Xanatos mission. We looked at each other and nodded. I wanted to meet the girl who could take down almost seven men, and come out of it, barely breathing hard. It would prove interesting. We gave Eliza time to get there and explain, so while we waited we planned. She also gave Talon and his crew a holler, because they needed to know. I heard her say that they would send Maggie and Claw over as representatives. An hour later we got the go ahead from Eliza's pager. And off we went to meet Mysteria.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap.7

I had a feeling we were going to get visitors soon, so I woke up my brothers, Roy looked guilty of something, but what it was I just didn't know, and told them they were going to meet some very special people, and not to forget their manners. I hadn't met them yet but I had a feeling that they were very interesting. So when Eliza came back and said that she had something to talk to me about something, and so I listened. I showed all the signs of normality. I was as nervous as hell though, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. My brothers were still very sleepy so they were yawning and rubbing their eyes. Then they landed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap.8

We landed quietly. Maggie and Claw were already there. "Hey guys." Eliza said quietly. We nodded at her and walked in to see her. The strange girl we first saw yesterday night. She was tall, with hair that was a slivery red, a lithe form that was still very gaunt, but still strong. Her eyes alone would have given away that she was something weird. They were a strange mix of grey, blue and oddly, amber. The two little boys were hiding behind her, peeking around her to look at us. They had the same kind of eyes she did, and they all had that strange flare on their left arms, only theirs were white and hers was kaleidoscope. One of them was sucking his thumb, the other just shy. She looked like a scared horse, jittery and nervous. I stepped forward. "I am Brooklyn. You must be the Mysteria we've heard about." I was polite. She gave a small bow. "I am Briar Tamwood. These are my brothers Roy and Cale. You know of our predicament then?" Hudson stepped foreword. "Aye that we do lass and what we want to know is: what do we do now?" She closed her eyes and said: "Well I know what you are, but now I think you should know what I am, you included Eliza." "You're a human though, aren't you?" asked Broadway. She laughed sadly. "No. I am the farthest thing form human, as you are. I can just hide it." She sighed then, but she made no mention of her brothers. Maggie asked softly "You weren't genetically made to be un-human then?" Tam looked over and shook here head slightly. I motioned over to Maggie and Claw. "They are part of Talons clan, Maggie and Claw. Claw doesn't speak, but he writes and he writes well. The only one you have not met is Fang, but I'd steer clear…" Tam sighed then. "But that is not the matter we're concerned with right now, we need to figure out a way for me and my brothers to move about undetected. Nighttime is preferable, since there are fewer people out and about. Any ideas are greatly valued here." She said with the skills of a leader born. We looked to goliath and Elisa. Even Maggie and Claw did. Elisa just looked to goliath for his views. He looked studious and his brows were drawn together to make a fearsome scowl. "We will keep you safe, but you must remember we cannot always be there-?" she held up a hand. "I can take care of myself and them when needed. I do not expect 12 hour care nonstop, only to be there if I truly need you." Goliath looked at her with respect. She was rich, but she had the views of one who has nothing. Maggie said: "we will help you if you need us, or if you need to go underground." Tam smiled slightly, but held real sadness there. I can only assume it as because she had been running for some time now, and she was resigned to the fact that she would have to continue to run. "In the meantime, I and Elisa will be setting up a shop." Lex had to have his say now. "Shop? Like a technologies shop?" she smiled. "Almost. An auto-mechanics shop. Specialty motorcycles. Fixing or finishing." "Cool! Can I help?" "Sure, as long as no one knows you or sees you, you're fine. That is, if you don't mind sir?" she directed the last bit to Goliath. He looked surprised at the sir, but he nodded his approval. "Excellent. We will begin tomorrow night. But for now, could I get to know you guys better?" she was blushing lightly now, and she was looking off into space around the floor too. We exchanged smiles. I had no problems neither did it seem anyone else. Elisa smile. "Drinks anyone?" we gave her calls and whatnot. "So what is it that ye want to know lass?" she looked around at us, pondering things. "How old are you?" Hudson laughed his belly buster laugh. "Lass, we're older than the castle that sits atop Xanatos enterprises." Her eyes got big. "I ma only twenty three, and claw is still in his early twenties to." Tam giggled, and so did Maggie. It was a girly moment that I would never be able to understand. Oh well. "How old are you?" I asked wanting to get to know her to. "Eighteen. Nineteen in a few weeks." She was young even for a human…well not a human. But still. "What is you favorite pastime?" "Mine is figuring out the technology and devices." Lex put in thoughtfully. "Mine is eating all the food I can." Broadway said happily. "To study." Was all Goliath put forward. She smiled lightly. "Watching the TV and being around with Bronx." She looked puzzled. "Oh, you haven't met him yet. He's our dog." She looked speculative. Even after Hudson explained. I thought hard. "Riding, flying, and living." Was my answer. "Keeping the labyrinth safe and running." Claw nodded to what Maggie put in. She nodded at that. "What about you lass?" Hudson asked catching on to what I wanted. "Um…working with devices, ridding the bikes I work with, and a good challenge." Then she asked: "do you like children?" "Aye, when they're not being loud." Hudson chuckled. "Yeah! They're fun to play with." Lex offered with a smile. "They are fine, as long as they stay out of my way." Goliath put in somberly. "Sure, they're cute!" Broadway was beaming now. "Of course! They are cute and adorable!" Maggie giggled claw just shrugged with a smile. "Yeah I guess I do. Why?" was my reply. In answer she beckoned, I believe it was Cale over. She was talking softly to him and he was still sucking his thumb. He looked over at us with wide somber eyes. He then walked over to me and gave me the briefest of glance before he hugged me. I was really surprised. She was smiling tenderly. I gave him a tentative hug back, and he walked over to her again. "That's why. He doesn't really talk, but he has great ways of expressing himself, don't you?" he pulled a ridiculous face and smiled. She laughed. We smiled at the sight. "You should do that more often lass." She looked startled. "Do what?" "Laugh." I said gently. "I haven't had much reason too I suppose." She looked away and we saw the glimmer of unshed tears. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how. Goliath looked understanding, Elisa, Maggie and Claw too. "We understand Tam. Believe me, we do." She nodded and wiped a rough hand across her eyes. Then one of the boys asked, he was so innocent he didn't know any better, the one question that was going to hurt for quite some time. "Sissy, when do you think we'll get to see mommy and daddy?" She looked at Roy with sad eyes. "Time can only tell, but I bet if you start talking to them as if they were here, they'd listen." His eyes got big and he asked happily. "Really? Do you really think so?" "I know so." was her saddened reply. "Boys bed time. Scoot." "Night sissy!" "Yeah, goodnight!" and they scampered of to bed. She slumped down and held her head in her hands. Elisa began to speak hesitantly. "You never did mention you parents….is there any particular reason why?" She was not happy to be asking that question. Her shoulders started to shake. It took a few second before we realized that she was crying. Silently. I went over to her hesitantly, and gave her a hug that she needed desperately. I even went so far as to wrap my wings around her, giving her something that was comforting. She let me give her that hug, and she continued to cry, hot tears plashing against my chest, and her shoulders shaking. Never once uttering a sound, lest her brothers should hear. Elisa looked sad, Goliath equally sad faced. The rest of looked on silently, wishing we could help somehow. I unwrapped my wings and tilted her head so I could look her in the eye. Her eyes were shiny, and tears were still running done her face. They made her look much younger, angelic, and above all vulnerable. I pulled her into a hug again, and I looked over the top of her head at everyone else. "We will keep her safe, and I will see to it that her aunt never finds her or hurts her again." I said softly. Everyone in the room had grim looks on their faces. "What about Xanatos?" Broadway queried unhappily. "I don't think he needs to know that his business rival is not in the best of shape right now. I think that when she wants him to know, he will know." Elisa said with feeling. We all agreed. Her shoulders weren't shaking as much, and she still had grief in her eyes, so I just held her, giving her what comfort I could. This strange girl needed us, and by the listening gods, we would keep her safe. I sat with her for the rest of the night. Goliath and the others discussed how we would check up on her, and her brothers. We decided that we would take turns and we would all carry something that would allow us to reach the others quickly. We had been thinking about this for quite some time, these events just solidified things. I had felt many strange scars on her, but I didn't say a word. She was quiet and when I took a glance at her, she was sound asleep. No wonder. From what I had heard she hadn't slept for at lest two and a half days. "Elisa?" I asked softly. She looked at me and saw her asleep. "The bedroom with the boys, there's two beds, and they boys are sharing one." I nodded and scooped her up. She wasn't really heavy, and she was mostly muscle, besides she herself as a young woman. If she wasn't human, what was she? I set her on the bed gently and pulled the cover up around her. I left her sleeping and walked back out to the others shutting her door behind me. "I think we have enough to work with right now." Elis said quietly. We all nodded. It was almost sunrise anyway. Elisa gave all of us a hug and we said our goodbyes. Then we took off. The night breezes were warm and soft, but we were in no hurry. Besides the tower wasn't that far off. "Do you think that her aunt is looking for her right now?" Lexington asked. "Without a doubt, but I don't think that she had any idea of what briar was going to do. No signs or word she let slip, so I'm pretty sure she's safe for the moment." Hudson added. So that was fine. We had arrived at the castle. We had fifteen minuets to spar before the sun rose. We had our own thought to deal with so it was rather quiet, and then we got into our places for the day…..then there was oblivion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap.9

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I sighed and tried to wake up. I rubbed my palms into my eyes and sat up. My brothers were already up, and I could hear them eating breakfast in the kitchen. I thought back to last nights events. I cursed myself for being so emotional, but there was nothing for it. I got up still wearing yesterdays clothes, and went to the kitchen were the most enticing food smells were wafting from. The sight of scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and orange juice greeted me heartily. "Do you always start the day so big?" I asked with wonderment. "Sure, I don't eat much the rest of the day though." Elisa said looking over her shoulder at me. "I'm fixing my plate now so sit down and dig in." I did so with gusto. I heaped my plate with pancakes eggs and sausage and piled on the syrup, and started my inroads. I think that I surprised Elisa. "You really don't waste time eating do you?" I smiled and swallowed my mouthful. "Nope." She smiled back at me and we continued our meal discussing our plans to find a suitable place for the shop and to start ordering parts. I went to the internet and found what I needed, and made the necessary calls, and then we went shop hunting. I wanted it to be known but not too known. We passed the police station and it was almost right next door to the station, it was like five buildings over. It was a four story building, good for a bar, shop, office, and rooms for the workers. We got out investigating. Since matt had my brothers and was showing them the park, that was no problem. It was an old fire house, and the rooms could be remolded. The ground floor would be the shop, and half of it would have walls in so Lexington would have no problems to work in secret. The only thing I was worried about now was gangs. I didn't want turf wars to spring up, but I'd worry about that later. Elisa went to the station to get her captain in here so we could buy the place and start work on it. The Claw and Fang. That would be the name of this place. Considering my talent and the numerous others who shared it, this was appropriate. She came back with her boss in tow. "So you're the one who wants to buy this place." She stated I nodded. "Yeah, I've got the cash up front up front for the whole thing, and I want to start work immediately." She nodded and said. "Well, the police technically own the place, but we've never used it so I'll give it to you for free." My mouth dropped. "Really?" she smiled. I smiled. This was turning out to be a good day. "Thank you ma'am. You won't be disappointed." We shook hands and she left, laving me and Elisa to our work. We started by finding workers. I changed into scruffy looking cloths and I went out in the bad part of town. I found five men and three women. The first guy I found was leaning against the wall watching life pass by. I went and leaned against the wall by him. "Jobs need filling I guess." I said conversationally. He was silent, but he nodded. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. "You lookin'?" I asked. He turned towards me interested. "Yeah." I smiled then. "Good. What can you do?" he thought for a moment. "Auto work." "Perfect!" I exclaimed. "Just come to this place and you have the job right away." He looked surprised but he took the sheet of paper and nodded. "See you then." And he walked away. One of the ladies I found became my secretary; the others were office workers, for clients and stuff. The other men I found helped me fill in the rest of my shop. I asked them about the gargoyles and they all said that they liked them, and that having them around was a good thing. I was beaming by the time I got back to Elisa. "I take it that you found people willing to work." She said grinning as well. "Yep. Five guys and three hard working gals. You?" "Another two ladies and two more guys." We smiled happily. My shop just needed to be finished now. The wiring and plumbing needed to be re-done, and some walls needed to be knocked down, but that was a piece of cake. We had one office down on the floor, and that was for meeting clients and getting their requests taken care of. The rest of the floor was covered in storage, jacks, and all sorts of machinery. I planned on adding a place for my private work too, complete with shower, bed, and a small closet. Just in case. I hand painted the sign for the shop on the walls outside, and I tell you, many people were curious, but Elisa just shooed them away and said if they needed a car or motorcycle fixed, to come back. My crew started to file in. the first guy I met was called Tim drake. I liked him. He was solid and dependable. The other guys, Corry, Sam, Josh, Benjamin, Ian, and Alan were good solid people. I told them that there would eventually be a bar upstairs on the top floor, and they thought that was a good idea. Two of the guys said they'd be bartenders/bouncers. I told them I could get some more people to help, and they said that was fine. But I also told them that place was going to be clean, no shady dealings with the customers. They knew what I meant. They needed their stuff, and they were in for it honestly. The women, Samantha, Cailiy, Anna, Molly, and Rebecca, were fine people. They needed to work, and I gave them the job. Anna had a small family to try and support, so I made her secretary, I made a note to giver a discreet bonus. The others became sub-secretaries. They helped out with appointments and filling in things, and stuff like that. We had a phone system installed and soon we were ready for business. I saw people looking at the shop with curiosity, and by this time it was well into the evening. Then a teenager walked in looking freaked. "Yeah? What can I do for you?" I asked. The poor guy started to tweak out. "Dude, my bike is trashed! I mean trashed! Some dude took a bat to it and then rammed it in to the water!" he was starting to get hysterical. "Do you have a job?" he nodded. "What's the pay rate?" "Lady I don't think I should tell you!" he was getting defensive. I sighed. "I want to know that way I can fix this for you without this being majorly expensive!" he looked surprised. "Oh." So he told me and we worked out the price. I told the guys to start cleaning the upstairs; I would handle this one personally. They nodded and got to work. I told the guy to bring it in, and he did. The thing was a mess. I think the engine needed replacing all the way! The wheels were fine, but the dash, lights and brakes needed work. I got it set up and got to work. The kid was opened mouthed, and when asked why he said: "because I have never seen a girl do what you're doing now." My movements were deft and I shrugged. I liked doing this. The guys and gals came down occasionally to ask what I wanted, and looked at me with respect. I was proud. I had the shop up and running in a day, and I had business. Life was good. We closed down shop at around midnight, and called it good for now. I would be there by five tomorrow morning and my brothers to with Matt, and they would help pick out rooms for us. There was just one big kitchen, but that was fine, there were five full bathrooms, and four half ones. We figured that this was fine. Elisa and I were happy as clams, and so we made way back to the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

*Authors' Note* Meh. Sorry about the last chapter I put up. A few more reviews would be good too. No flames kay? I'm new to this, so chill.

And I so totally forgot to put up disclaimers for the other chaps so here it is:

I do not own any of the Disney Gargoyles and never will. Bow to the Mouse peeps.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap.10

We had awoken to the sounds of the city. Horns and bustle were the mains things, but there was something more now: a new shop had opened and it was owned by some strange girl, who had named it The Claw and Fang. We were curious. So we flew on over to check it out, and there she was, making it work. We were all impressed, and we let them work. We watched with interest, and we were even more surprised when she took on the first customer herself. She knew what she was doing that was for sure. It was around midnight when they closed up shop. We followed them back to the apartment and decided to see how it went. Hudson said he had never seen something move that fast, when it came to things like this. We were all very surprised to see it going so smoothly. We landed just as they opened the door. Matt and the boys were snoozing, which we thought had been cute. Elisa had a huge smile on her face as she ran to let us in. she and Goliath shared their embrace, and then she proceeded to tell how we managed to do it. Tam just kept smiling the whole time, blushing slightly and editing what Elisa said every now and then. "So why did you name it the Claw and Fang?" Hudson asked curiously. She got a little nervous at this point. "Ah, no reason, it just seemed to work I guess." She was hiding something. But we didn't press the matter. Suddenly we heard shouts and curses coming towards the door out in the hallway. "Hey girly, come out, come out, wherever you are!" laughter followed. She stiffened and growled. Growled. "Yeah, come on, we know you're here somewhere…" Goliath shoved Elisa behind him, and I went to stand in front of her, when the door burst open and ten or so thugs streamed into the apartment. "You!" one of them spat. "Us" I snarled back. "Get the monsters!" and fighting ensued. We were trying to keep the women safe, but it seemed Tam didn't need protecting, neither did Elisa. Tam was using street fighting, when we heard the sound of guns being readied. Matt must have heard because he was keeping the boys out of the way and safe. Tam was enraged and she was sending them running with broken bones and hurt in many places, some way to tender for my liking. She was deadly in her own right though: she had one dude, pinned underneath her, and she was growling at him, and beating him to a bloody pulp. Hudson went to her and took the guy from her. I swear she pouted. Hudson snarled at his captive. "Why have ye come here?" "Girly owed us!" Hudson shook him and the smell of fear increased. "Ye made a mistake there laddie." Tam huffed her agreement. Hudson tossed the guy down the stairs then. He came back dusting his hands. "Good riddance." We turned to Tam then. She looked at all of us, and sighed. Torn and ripped in places her clothes were falling apart. She swayed and said "well that went well guys…." And she went to the door and put her ear against it. She did the shut up motion to us, and we held silent. It seemed like a very long time before she sighed and said "Good. They're gone." We looked at her quizzically. She shrugged. "I could hear them, and I wanted to make sure they were gone before I relaxed even the slightest inch." We could understand that. Then one of her brothers spoke out. "Sissy?" he was scared. "Are the bad people gone?" she walked over to him quickly, and gave him a very secure hug. "Yes. And had they come within two feet of you and your brother, or if they tried to shoot at you, I would have beaten him to a bloody pulp, and I would have put him in critical condition for three months." Her brother nodded and stepped away so she could talk to Matt. We knew she was serious, when she said that she would have seriously hurt the guy. I guess that no one else had stood up for them and as the fact that they were her brothers, well, that just seemed to strengthen that protectiveness. She loved them that was for certain. I don't think they realized how much she would do for them. Matt then went back to room and came out with Cale in hand, and he took one of Roy's hands and they left. We looked at her. She shrugged. "I don't trust them not to try again, so they are going with matt. But that was already decided earlier so this is no big thing. Anyway, they'll be safer that way." We all nodded. It was a sound idea. He could always pass them off as his nephews. And so they were safe, now it was just Elisa, Tam, and us. We talked till the sun was near rising. "We'll see you tonight miss, and we'll talk further." Hudson said. I nodded to her, and she dipped a small bow to us, and we took off for home.


	11. Chapter 11

*AN* well, here it is. I think this is going to rather long so forgive me. The disclaimer: I don't own anything of Disney's or the Gargoyles. Meh. Well I just hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap.11

Well, I could most definitely trust them. Besides, my brothers liked them. That counted for a lot of it. Besides I kind of liked Brooklyn. He had a bad boy persona going, and frankly I liked it. He had given me comfort I needed too. Not many were brave enough to do that. Lexington was smart, and he had good ideas for business. He liked technology, and that was fine by me. Hudson was a season warrior, he reminded me of my grandfather. I liked him. He seemed very canny, and he had lots of advice to give. Broadway was funny. He liked food and he was good with kids. He was also a happy character. No moodiness for him. Okay, maybe the normal things, but not severe stuff. Goliath was kinda intimidating. He was scholarly, and intelligent, and he had my approval. Talon's clan seemed just as nice as the gargoyle clan, and I liked them for who there were, and the fact that the boys liked them counted for a lot. I liked them all, and they seemed genuinely worried about me and my brothers. I wasn't sure what to make of it. I had been solo for quite some time, and now there were people willing to help me, and make sure I was safe. I liked it. It made me feel special. Unfortunately the time of bliss was not to last. The phone rang, and I picked it up. "Tam here. Talk to me." It was Matt. "Um…you might want to turn the TV on; I think you should see this. And I flicked it on, to see my Aunt looking sad for the cameras. "Please bring them home to me! I couldn't bear it if something happened to them!" she was fake sobbing into a hanky, and I felt the rage boil up in the pit of my stomach. How dare she? She had no right, the murder! "When did this happen?" I snarled to Matt. "I don't know. Somehow she's gotten a lead on you!" he sounded worried. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "How are the boys?" he sighed. "They ran and hid as soon as she came on. What is it that you're not telling?" he wanted information, but it was information that might just put him in danger. I could not allow that. The boys didn't know what she did, but they were scared of her, and they always ran away when they saw her or heard her. She would pay for this. It had to wait for a few more weeks, and then I could legally take my company back, and when I did, she would have to world to pay for. I was just happy she didn't have our abilities to shape change like I and my brothers did. But even then she had recourses at her disposal, when I had to rely on wit and stealth to get me through. "Do me a favor Matt, do you know any reporters?" he was surprised but on guard. "Yeah I know plenty. Why?" "In a few weeks I shall be nineteen and able to take control of the company, but I can't do so till them. I need them to throw out a few false leads and distract her, so I can get ready for the…fight to take control." He was silent for a few seconds. "How about I tell them that you hopped a plane to somewhere in Europe?" "Yes, that would work, but how would they have known that I hopped a plan?" "Simple. You forgot to lay low, and some clerk remembered you, and let it slip to the wrong person that it was where you were headed." I smirked. "Good. I like it. Hire some clerk to throw that out there will you? We need it to be as convincing as possible." I was almost laughing now. He caught the drift. "Certainly. Just pay me back later, and for now, we'll make sure that she has a goose to chase shall we?" I laughed now. "Oh yes, just make sure my brothers remember to do their exercises." "What exercises?" he was confused. I put up all guards now. "Matt, when I said I wasn't human, I meant it. The same goes for my brothers. They need to practice their…gifts, because if they don't I will see to it that they are grounded for life." "Sure, I'll tell them…" he was edgy now. I sighed. "Matt, it runs in the family okay? Our Aunt is most fortunate that she did not inherit the gift, because that would make it so much harder than it is now to hide." "Alright. I trust you. Are you going to tell me what you are?" he sounded hopeful. I laughed slightly. "Not even in your dreams detective. Later." "Bye." And we ended the conversation. Aunt Mary Beth was still on screen looking pathetic, and sad. I knew better, and so did some of the reporters it seemed. They had that look on their faces that said it all. I would bide my time, and when the waiting was over, I would make sure she could not escape her fate. And it seemed that the media would side with me on this, and that was very good thing, considering that they were extremely powerful. But for now, I had to make sure she followed the trails. And I wasn't disappointed. The next morning on the news there was a huge story about how I and my brothers hopped a plane for Europe and we seemed to be in a hurry. But it obviously was not a kidnapping, because we were smiling and laughing the whole way through. Way to go Matt. I had made myself some tea now, and I smirked into my cup. Elisa saw this and asked. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the favors Matt pulled does it?" I smirked again. "No, of course not! Why should it?" she laughed at me. "Devious little mink. I should have known you would have some sort of card up your sleeve." We both laughed now. It was good to know that I could get things done. Still, I had Elisa leave a message for talon at the labyrinth to tell him and the other I might need to go underground sometime soon. Better to be safer than more sorry. I got dressed for the day and headed to the shop. Tim was already there opening it, and getting ready for the people. The others were just starting to trickle in. we still had work to do, but it would have to be done a little at a time. Not that I was worried about that. My biggest worry was walking up the street right now. Dracon. I went and leaned against my door casually and watched him approach me. Tim was looking mad, and everyone just looked scared. "Word on the street is that this place is open now." He said with a half smug grin on his face. "Yeah, I got a good deal on it too." I put in still looking like I didn't expect anything to happen. In reality I was coiled like a spring, ready to pounce. "I see. Whaddya say me an' you cut a deal?" I pretended to look interested. "Yeah? What kind of deal?" he laughed lazily. "You pay me good, and I'll make sure that you don't get any trouble from anyone." I felt my features harden and I let a slip of my canniness shine through. "Oh I don't think so Tony. How about this: you come here and do good business with me, you make sure that, the Mary Beth Mysteria lady doesn't get wind of me, and I'll make sure that if I get any parts I don't need or want to give them to you, along with a prototype of my latest project, deal?" he looked very thoughtful. "What's your project?" I smiled craftily. "It's a street engine that is really two engines that runs a motorcycle, or it could be the high tech safe I've been working on." He looked interested, and then he looked dangerous. "What happens if I don't like what you have to offer?" I stood away from the doorframe, and walked over to him. My features were as hard as stone and my eyes were icy. "Then you can go back to the pits that spawned you, and if you ever come near this shop again with a business deal or shady dealings, you can kiss your vitality goodbye! This is a neutral ground here, and I will keep it that way! Understood?" I was in his face now, and his goons were starting to appear. He was angry. "You don't know what you've done do you?" I shrugged and shifted to the balls of my feet. "Don't even try it Tony. I'll be ready for you, so go somewhere else and leave this place alone, and I'll be nice to you. Got it?" I was mad now, but he did it to himself. He snorted and turned to leave, I tapped his shoulder and he turned, "oh and Tony?" I punched him full in the face and he went to the ground, knocked out. "Don't ever try and do that again!" I turned and looked at his goons. "Y'all want him back, you need to play nice. This is neutral ground, and it will stay that way, got it?" I was ready if they wanted to start a fight, but they looked at me, and back to Tony and made the hands up/white flag gesture. I nodded stiffly and stalked backed to my shop. We had attracted some attention by now, and I made the 'shoo' movement and they scattered. The crew was looking at me with a mixture of awe and fright. I shrugged and gave them a tired look, and they got it. I hadn't wanted to do that, but it had to be done. I think that when word spreads on the street it spreads fast here in the big easy…I'd have to more carful now, more than ever. I couldn't afford to slip up now. But it was just a few weeks away, so I think I could wait. The shop was open and we had business to work with so we got started. I kept an eye out for Dracon and his goon squad all day, and I posted a few cops to keep an eye on the place. I hinted that I had gotten some threats about it, and I just wanted to make sure that it would be fine for the night. I closed up shop right before sundown, and locked it up, and then went to find Elisa and the others. I sighed. It had been quite the day so far. And it was going to get better…fun…


	12. Chapter 12

________________________________________________________________________

AN: I don't own Gargoyles, they belong to Disney©

________________________________________________________________________

Chap.12

I stretched out and roared/yawned hugely. We found Matt, Elisa, and Tam waiting for us. Tam looked smug as hell and somewhat tired, and it piqued my curiosity, along with everyone else's. We gathered around and it was Hudson who asked "What makes you look like the cat who got the cream?" Tam did a little dance and twirled. She was laughing but it was weird seeing her do something like that. "Well, if you haven't heard the news yet, Auntie Dearest seems to have gotten a lead on me…" she paused smiling fit to burst "in Europe!" she spun around again. I caught her and made show of checking to se if she was alright. "Are you sick or something?" she tried to squirm out of my grasp, but I just scooped her up and said "sorry but you need to prove you're not sick, in order for you to get down." She pouted at me and crossed her arms. Everyone was laughing, giggling or trying to hide it. "Fine. I'm not sick just happy I have at least a weeks reprieve from her, and I also stopped a turf war today, so I think I'm entitled to a bit of fun." She half grumbled half explained. I almost dropped her. "A turf war?!" Elisa looked impressed and Matt looked awed, while we were trying to get more information out of her. "Who? Who wanted to have a go at you?" Lexington asked angrily. "They wanted to have a go at me and my shop. And I think they came out second best…" she started to re-new her attempt to get away from me. I gave up and set her down with a sigh. She giggled slightly. It was a good thing I was already red or she'd have seen me blush. "Oh Elisa?" Tam looked very embarrassed now. "Um…it was Tony…" she was red in the face now, and Elisa looked like an angry bull. "What!? And you didn't tell me? How can I keep you safe if…" we laughed and edged away so Tam could get reamed out by Elisa. But if it had been Dracon she could have been in serious trouble…I shook my head and thought: naw. She'd have gotten the drop on him anyway. Well that was a small relief. We had a few days safe haven for Tam now, and we could figure out a defense system, and ways to keep the suspicion off tam as she got herself up and going. I k new we didn't have all the information about Tam's Aunt but we knew that she was bad news. That's all I needed to know. We had a few nights that were aunt free, and safe. That was all we needed to organize something to keep her and her brothers away from prying eyes. Elisa was ranting now. She had a huge vendetta against Dracon, and she wanted him behind bars, and then she would shut up. She was generally right when she said they needed to be put into jail and whatnot. I trusted her judgment. I thought about what we were going to do. We could make her invisible to all but her shop customers; make her so in her own mirror she would be a stranger to herself. If that was what was needed then so be it. I just hoped I wouldn't fall for her, even though I already was.


	13. Chapter 13

________________________________________________________________________

AN: I don't own Gargoyles, they belong to Disney©

________________________________________________________________________

Chap.13

After Elisa was done ranting at me, she was still kinda stiff about it. I sighed and tried very hard to look repentant. I think it just got to the puppy dog eyes and she gave up. She stalked past everyone and Goliath hid a smile, but then so did Hudson. I snickered. Oh I knew I wasn't being done with, but for now, I was home free. I caught Brooklyn's smile and I just about melted. But then I sighed. He didn't even like me that way; it was just a silly crush. Lexington came over and we started to discuss how we were going to work him in. I gave the idea that I could go there for a few nights a week and he could work as much as he wanted, provided that he did put himself in danger by doing his work. We arranged so that it would be Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, occasionally on the weekend. That was fine by me. If it got me in so I could work on my special project, even better…then Broadway had to go and boast about something. Lex got ticked and fighting ensued. Broadway and Lexington were wrestling it out and then Brooklyn had to join the fray along with Bronx. I, Elisa, Hudson, and Goliath, all jumped out of the way. I was laughing at them, they were so smart yet sometimes they reminded me of my brothers. Brooklyn saw me laughing, and he pulled me into the jumble as well. I avoided the most of the tail swiping, but I managed to jump Brooklyn and make him trip so that he fell in a rushed pile with the others. Bronx yelped and scrambled out of it. I was laughing so hard, I had made them end up in a dog pile, and I was sitting on top of them all. Elisa and Goliath were laughing belly busters and Hudson was just chuckling. The boys were complaining, but I got off so they could get up. It was fun seeing them goof off; it was nice to know that I wasn't the only one. Bronx looked very disgruntled so I went over and gave him a well deserved scratch. They were still arguing, but at least they weren't trying to knock the rest of us over.


	14. Chapter 14

________________________________________________________________________

AN: I don't own Gargoyles, they belong to Disney©

________________________________________________________________________

Chap.14

I think she liked Lex. She was walking with him and laughing at something he said, and jealousy rose like a thick bile. Fine so be it. I sighed. If I had to like her from a distance so be it. When the guys had started to argue, and wrestle. It had been too much to just stand around watching them, so I joined in. I knew Tam was laughing at us so I pulled her into it too. She was fast, she dodged all the tail swipes and punches, and she somehow managed to make us all trip and end up in a dog pile. She was sitting on the very top, laughing hard enough to have tears start. I grumbled something at her and she giggled and blew me a kiss. Damn. She was good. Everyone else laughed at the exchange. Whatever. Soon it was time for our daily sleep and they bade us good day, and left. I wished she could like me back, but I knew it would never happen. I just wished I could tell her! But I knew better. I thought about all this as I argued like a sibling with the guys. It was something I could never have….freedom for a price as it were. I sighed and left off in the middle of the argument and wandered away. I felt them staring a hole in my back, but it didn't bother me as much as it should have. Hopelessly in love, and it didn't do me any good at all. I smacked myself up the head silently. Enough moping! So it was enough, and I went to find some solitude. I didn't find it…Hudson came along and he has this uncanny ability to sense something id troubling you or something is out of shape or whatever the saying is. "Somethin's troubling you lad. What is it?" he braced himself against the wall next to me and the window. I sighed I couldn't lie to him. It was to damn hard to. "It's about Tam I guess…" he got a very knowing glint in his eyes. "So Tam is the reciprocal of your thoughts this night?" I shrugged, but he understood. "Well, if you wait to long laddie, she might disappear, the creator only knows that this has happened too much." I nodded. He took the meaning in the silence and he clasped my shoulder briefly, and went on his way again. I knew the sun was coming, but I couldn't be bothered to move. So when the sun rose I was staring out the window, looking thoughtful and pensive, but still very much hurting. And then sleep came…


	15. Chapter 15

________________________________________________________________________

AN: I don't own Gargoyles, they belong to Disney©

________________________________________________________________________

Chap.15

I knew Brooklyn had wandered away, so I let it be. I really wanted to start to the shop and get Lex comfortable there. All my crew had no problem with them, but I wanted make sure that he was on the low. Way low. I knew that the quarry men and other out there were hostile, so I wanted it as quiet as possible. Makes sense right? I thought it did. I ran it over Goliath, he had no problems with that, and Elisa was practically bouncing up and down with glee. I smiled. All seemed better now. I didn't want to get another lecture. The next few days passed in a smooth way. The guys checked up on me sometimes, and Elisa helped out around the shop. I made it absolutely clear to anyone who asked. She was my partner in this and we split it between us and the crew. I keyed her into my project. She looked it over and gave a whistle of appreciation. "And you've been at this for how long?" I gave her my best cryptic smile. "For some time, and I won't say anything more because I know that people are listening." She giggled. And we had a laugh over that. No doubt tony had spread the word that I was dog meat, but we had no trouble. When I said neutral ground I meant it. Everyone knew that. The bar was up and running, the office was busy, and the crew moved in. it was all going so well. Lexington and I devised a way to make things more efficient for the office. The system was fast and it worked very well. I even cooked for the guys one night. They had flown in for the nightly checkup, all of them, and Elisa was there too. I decided that since we were all here, I would make dinner. I think that totally caught them off guard. So I made homemade pizza. It took about an hour, but it was worth it. It had white sauce, chicken, garlic, onions, peppers, olives both black and green, four cheeses, and a dash of pepperoni. They looked at me funny when I set the finished pizzas in front of them. "What?" I asked. Broadway said "I didn't think you could cook, let alone a pizza." I suddenly found the ground very interesting. Elisa came to my rescue. "Stop teasing her! She made you dinner so eat!" and with that she took up a huge piece and dug in. everyone took the cue: and matt and the boys had a pizza to themselves while everyone else made short work of the six remaining pizzas. I ate at least five slices. I and Brooklyn ended up fighting over the last piece. He won. I pouted at him, and he laughed. That was ok though I could get him back. Sooner or later. They all said it was good and I ended up looking at the ground again blushing red. I wasn't used to getting compliments, so I had a reason.

The next day though, life got turned on it head, but that was normal if you took into consideration that it was Halloween… I turned on the news like I always did, and there was Mary Beth. "Elisa!" I screamed. She came in as fast as she could. I pointed mutely at the screen. She did and her eyes narrowed. I never wanted to be on the end of that glare. "Call matt." I nodded. Somehow she had worked out that the lead in Europe somewhere was false and so she came back to the states. "Matt here, what's up?" "Tam here. Did you know that she worked it out?" "What?! How?" he yelped. "I don't know. She must have more resources than I thought she had. How are we going to get around this one?" he sighed and I had a feeling he was running his hands through his hair. "I don't know. We could get someone in say Mexico to raise holy hell about how you passed through…"I thought about it. "No. she knows I despise Mexico. She would know that was stupid upon the first word." "Damn." Was all he said. "How are the boys?" "Hm? Oh they're fine. You still have to tell me about this aunt of yours." He was smart. "No matt. Bye." And I hung up, much to his protests. Mary Beth was still on the screen raging how that the trip to Europe was a waste of time and money, and that whoever that dunderhead was, they'd pay. The reporters looked kinda disgusted. But she was so uneducated in the field of media, she didn't get the clue. Needless to say it made headline news. I sighed. I was going to have to wear colored contacts and change my hair. It was somewhat short now but I would grow fast if I wanted it to. It was white though and I didn't want to dye it, but I could make it look like a cheap dye job. As for my form, well there wasn't much I could do, unless I wanted to be a dog for weeks on end, and that definitely did not appeal to me. Not in the least bit. I knew my face was a grimace of disgust. Elisa caught the look and asked: "what's with the look?" "I was thinking I really don't want to be a dog for a few weeks, and that the very idea is just very unappealing." She was starring at me. "What?" I didn't realize I slipped. "You said you wouldn't want to be a dog for a few weeks, why?" I got cautious. "Yes? What of it?" she gave me that narrowed eye look. "Why would you say something like that?" "Remember when I said I wasn't human?" she nodded her eyes getting narrow. I noticed and flinched very slightly. "I have to prove it don't I?" she nodded looking very grim and slightly angry. "No Elisa. Not now. I...can't…it would put you in a very compromising position." She looked even grimmer. "I'm always in a compromising position." I had to think fast or else I would be street pizza. I think I wanted to work on my bike…."ah Elisa?" I hesitated. "Gotta go, later!" and I ran out the door and vaulted the stairs. I think she saw but I could care less. I needed to get away before I slipped up further. I ran all the way to the shop and threw myself at my work knowing I would forget the whole thing, infuriating Elisa. Oh well. Not much I could do about that, unless I really wanted to spill. I really didn't want that to happen. My brothers were safer because that couldn't do much, but I hoped that they wouldn't slip up in front of out allies. We needed this safety for two more weeks and then I could drop the act and take control…but something stopped me. Brooklyn. I didn't want to leave and forget about him. I think I liked him. A lot. Way more than I should. I rested my head against the cool metal of the bike and put my arms up beside me. I knew I was covered in grease and I looked a mess, but it didn't bother me unduly. Time spent running, had granted me confidence about my appearance no matter what I looked like. The cement beneath me was cooler still, and I dropped the wrench I was holding and it clanged loudly again st the floor. A few of the crew looked over briefly but went back to work. Brooklyn had suddenly come out of nowhere and I think that his persona, his very being captivated me. But it would never work. I was a danger to be around, and it would only endanger the clan more than they already were if something serious were to happen between me and him. Damn it! He was in my thoughts and sight almost daily, and it drove me insane! Why did he have to be so…well…him? I sighed again and started back on the bike. It would have two engines and it looked like a dragon in flight. I was building another for charity, but it wasn't as pretty, but it would run well and would require very little maintenance, and besides, it would look like a jaguar in run.

I helped the crew when needed but otherwise I left that family to itself. Every single one of them had grown closer in the time they had been working and living together. The apartments worked out just fine for them and the rent was fairly low. Tim was manager of the floor when I wasn't around. He was also the overseer of the bar. We had seven waitresses now, and the bar was pulling in good profits. It was something like a club as well, and it was cheap enough, so we had steady customers. That suited me just fine. Brooklyn floated through my mind again, him and his laughter was intoxicating. I groaned softly and banged me head against the metal of the bike frame gently. It was worse than I thought….I just hopped He wouldn't notice... besides it was Halloween tonight…

I worked well into the evening, and it was almost sundown when I quit. I got up and stretched, cracking several places, and feeling the tension ease away, I decided to go clubbing. Everyone and everything would be out this night and I wanted to make an impression. I had a private workroom, walled in and secure. It even had a lockable door. I had a shower and bed in there for those nights I was just too tired to try and get back to Elisa's apartment. I had all my out on the town outfits here though. I was so glad that Elisa and everyone else didn't know I had them. I showered off, and found the perfect outfit for the evening. A crimson silk shirt with a leather bodice was my top, and leather pants with knee high pirate boots completed my outfit. I put up my hair into a braid and decided I could go out for a ride first, just to show off. My aunt had never seen in anything besides girly things, and she would have the damndest time recognizing me now. I picked up the cell phone and dialed Tim. "Tim. Talk." I grinned he had just as much patience as I did for phone conversations. "Tim. Tammy here. You get to close up shop." There was silence. And then: "Sure thing girly. Don't stay out past curfew." "Tim!" I all but shrieked. I hung up on him to the sound of his quiet laughter. I went to my cruising bike. Sleek, black, red, and gold, it had one engine that could go up to three hundred miles per hour, and it was comfortable too. Custom made. Gotta love that. I found a helmet and donned my leather trench and revved the engine. It purred like a tiger. I flicked a switch and it opened a door into the clearing area of the shop and I slowly moved it forward. All activity ceased when I made my entrance. Three burly biker dudes were openmouthed and I gave them a sly smile. The crew was wide eyed, and everyone else was awed. Oh yeah. I knew how to make an impression. Helmet in place I revved the engine loudly and all but flew out of there, popping a wheelie as I was going. I got a couple whistles out of that. Hell yeah, I was gonna party tonight and I was going to enjoy it…


	16. Chapter 16

________________________________________________________________________

AN: I don't own Gargoyles, they belong to Disney©

________________________________________________________________________

Chap.16

Sundown. I felt my skin crack, and I belted a good huge yawn. The night was warm and I wanted to go out and enjoy the fact that I didn't have to hide this night. Halloween. I would go as myself since doing that was a rarity. Everyone would be wandering the streets tonight and I just hoped I could get a glimpse of Tam before the night was over…oh hell no. Not again…she invaded my thoughts constantly, and she would not go away no matter what I did to try and get rid of them. I gritted my teeth and tried to think of something other than Tam. I heard the rumbling of a motorcycle come closer and closer to I bent over the edge and took a look. A rider in a leather trench coat and on a wicked bike; made the person seem scary. The rider pulled up the building and parked it, and believe me there was no shortage of admirers around, and then took off their helmet. I squinted I could swear that it looked like Tam…oh holy hell! It was! She set up the bike took some cop up and motioned to the bike and went inside. She was here? Oh no. I had to try and get out of here before she came up. Elisa was here already and I didn't want to face them both…too late. The elevator dinged and out she stepped. The whole clan including Elisa went silent. Her hair was in a braid, as they called it, and she wore leather and silk. I swallowed. Hard. If this was her costume, she was a knockout. She spun around and looked over her shoulder shyly. "Well? What do you think?" "Wow, you look…great." Said a very dazed Lexington. Jealously rose on a wave of green but I squashed it firmly. She didn't like me in that way, she would looked away every time I looked at her and she seemed to be very closed mouthed when I tried to talk to her. "I ditto that." Said an equally stunned Broadway. I nodded; I didn't trust myself with words. Elisa was Belle from a movie called Beauty and the Beast, and she walked over to Tam and looked her up and down saying "I'm gonna assign one of the guys to you tonight." Tam looked confused. Elisa caught it and explained. "Sweetheart you're a walking invitation for trouble and danger." Tam went red and looked at the ground scuffing her feet slightly. "I was gonna go clubbing and I thought that this would be fine, especially since its Halloween…" she didn't need to say anymore… I understood. Goliath looked startled but he recovered quickly so did Hudson. "Well boys what do you think?" I don't think Tam was prepared for what was next. I heard myself and two others say in unison: "We'll go with you!" I assure you; I had no control over my mouth this night. She looked startled and she got shy again. "That would be cool…I could teach you how to rave…" She grinned an impish smile at the last bit. I think the room lost all of its air supply. For some reason my chest was tight and I opened my mouth and I was surprised to hear laughter come out. "I think we would love to accompany you this night, Miss Mysteria." I bowed and went off in search of scruffy human cloths that would fit me. It didn't take too long and as soon as we were all ready, Lex went as a skater dude, and Broadway as a detective. I went as a biker, but hey. At least I would match the bike. "Hey Brooklyn?" she asked blushing again. "Would you like to ride with me?" I felt the pit of my stomach drop. Lexington looked slightly jealous, so I jumped at the chance. "Me, ride with you?" I queried just to make sure I heard right. She nodded looking at the floor. "Sure." I found myself saying against my better instincts. She looked up and smiled a dazzling smile. "Alright then, let's go! You guys get to ride with Elisa!" she said as we ran to the elevator. Within moments we were on the ground and she sailed out of the building with me in tow, and she motioned the officer away and she slapped a fifty in his fist and handed me a helmet. She had another one, and she mounted the bike, and motioned for me to hurry up. There was a small crowd now, but she paid no heed. I earned a few looks of jealously and greed too in the process. I hopped on and she made the bike roar to life. The crowd parted like water, and with a whispered "Hold on." To me she popped a spinning 360 wheelie, and we were gone. I hung on to her tightly, almost unwilling to let go. The wind was flying though my hair and it stung my face, but in a good way. She was laughing and whooping, but she was having fun. But then again, so was I. we cruised for a good many blocks and finally pulled in front of her favorite bar/club. She parked in a reserved space and took off her helmet and mine too, she set them on the bike and she smiled at me again. "Come on! You're being slow!" I growled good naturedly. "Slow am I? We'll see about that." We went through the doors, and I immediately felt the bass pounding throughout the building. She laughed and dragged me throughout the pulsing and swaying crowd to almost the middle of the floor. I felt the music start to influence me and I watched her through silted eyes as she danced. She was sinuous in her movements and graceful in doing so. She moved like liquid and acted like a boneless being. She got looks of want and lust, but I decided I wanted her this evening. So I pulled her close and danced with her. She was surprised at first but it quickly melted into a sly smile. Uh-oh. I knew that look; I had seen her give it to many a poor guy. She twisted away and made the "come get me" motion. I grinned. Gladly. Two could play this game. She noticed and giggled and danced her way out of the crowd. I flowed with equally grace, and she smiled and made her way up the stairs. I followed, taking my time. The lights were flashing, and the fake fog was pouring so it made for a very eerie scene. As far as I knew Broadway and Lex were stuck elsewhere's. Poor them, but then, lucky me. She dodged other dancers and swayed between a few more. I did the same and many of the dancers were very appreciative. Others just let it build. I grinned. Oh yes this was fun. I found her shortly. She was facing the opposite wall thinking I was coming from that way, I snuck up behind her and scooped her up, earning a shriek for my services. She was giggling and laughing in between scoldings. She was also very wriggly. I chuckled and let her wind down, but she was giggling still but she finally stopped squirming. "Put me down you meanie!" she spoiled it by giggling again. "No, I think I rather like you off the ground, in fact…" I swung her around and set her on her feet. Her smile was worth it. Our eyes caught each others, and then the sounds just faded away, and her breath hitched, and I forgot to breathe in the first place. Just for a moment I thought that she loved me. And she took a step forward.

Suddenly there were screams and then a magnified voice saying: "Remain calm please, if you co-operate with us, this should be fairly painless." Tam stiffened and edged to the door and peeked out only to run back to me and pull me to the window. "We have to get out of here, now!" she whispered. She was edgy, and I realized she must be afraid. "What about your bike?" "If you can get us out of the building I can get the rest." She said confidently. Then someone rang out: "There she is! With that biker dude!" time to go. I nodded and scooped her up and jumped out the window with the people screaming and yelling behind us. We glided down, and we ran for her bike. We didn't bother with the helmets; we just stuffed them in the packs and gunned it. We caught a brief glimpse of a couple goons with guns and we were gone. This night had been ruined, but I would treasure it, because I was sure she just wanted a friend there, nothing more. I wished she could like me as much as I liked her…as the wind whipped my face, I felt her heartbeat. It was slowing, but it was still erratic. I waited till we had to stop before I asked: "so, would you mind explaining about what happened back there?' she turned her head slightly and said simply: "Dracon." I stiffened. "Why?" she shuddered and said unhappily. "I think he put the word out on me, and I think that he wanted a little talk with me for the…ah…incident I caused him." "We need to find the others. Now." I was mad, but I knew she needed to be safe. She nodded unhappily and pulled out a cell phone. "Elisa's speed number is 23." I punched in 23 and listened to the other end ringing. "Elisa here what's up?" "Brooklyn here, we have a problem." She got prickly. "I don't like the sound of that. What happened?" I think we've found who gave tam away." There was a brief silence from the other end of the line. She swore softly and said: "Meet us back at the tower!" and the line went dead. Tam was already heading towards the tower unbidden. I think she was feeling miserable for the whole thing. I bet she was regretting how she dealt with him in the first place. Well he deserved it yes, but she made herself a dangerous enemy in doing so. She radiated unhappiness, but there was little I could do about it.

She took the short way back.

When we arrived at the tower Elisa was waiting and she motioned me to go up, they would go up the normal way. I bet Tam was going to be grilled to the point of being charred about what happened. I didn't envy her about that. What I did envy though; was how most of the time she wouldn't look at me, nor spend that much time with me. She spent it elsewhere's with Lex, Broadway, everyone but me. As I was climbing the wall, thoughts just kept chasing themselves in circles all around my poor brain. I knew she would never like me for anything but a friend but, I still wished she would like me more than that. I knew that in a matter of weeks she would be nineteen, and she would have to leave, but I wondered when and how she would tell us. I reached the balcony and vaulted the ledge. She was something bright that had come into my life, and I could not have her. Yeah, the fates were laughing their asses off at this, and I was sure quite a few higher deities were too. Screw them, with a wooden rake that splintered and bent at odd angles. I sighed quietly. Life was fun right now. Really fun.


	17. Chapter 17

________________________________________________________________________

AN: I don't own Gargoyles, they belong to Disney©

________________________________________________________________________

Chap. 17

Elisa wanted to know everything. She knew I had a crush on Brooklyn, so she was laughing at me for the whole asking him out thing, but then she got serious. She said that Dracon would stop at nothing now to find me and make me pay, and unless she caught him at something that she could drag him to jail for, I was screwed seven ways sideways. Well the night was ruined because of Dracon, and that dance with Brooklyn, well, I was just glad it was us and strangers there. The ride up to the tower was much to fast for my liking. I didn't think I could face him. I had to go and do something that would only bring pain, and at the time I had thought damn the consequences, but it looked as if they were catching up to me. I sighed and Elisa patted my shoulder lightly, sympathetically. Why did I have to like Brooklyn? Why couldn't I have liked Lexington or Broadway even? We got to the tower and then we got to thinking. "How are we gonna throw him off the trail now?" Lex asked worried and nervously. I hung my head. I didn't know…oh yes I did. We had a better source of hiding in plain sight, the thing was though, and I didn't want them to know. They had asked questions about my and my brother's marks that were on our arms, and I had evaded the question by saying something along the lines of "birthmark that everyone in the family got." That wasn't true. Only the ones who had received the ability that I or my brothers had, got it. "We could put them into protective custody…" Elisa put out unhappily. I looked up sharply. "No!" they looked at me grimly. I sighed and I felt defeated. "There's something else we could do…." I turned to Goliath. "Pick something alive and not human." He looked ruffled. "That is off the topic-!" I shook my head mutely. He sighed and thought for a while. "A gryphon." I nodded and I readied myself for what was to come.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I do not own Disney Gargoyles is © to the mouse, so don't yell at me, alright?

Anyway, just tell me straight up whether you liked it or not.

* * *

* * *

Chap.18

She took of her coat and handed it to Elisa, and she stood in front of us, eyes starting to fill with pain and sadness. They were such raw emotions. Something shimmered in the air around her, and slowly we could see she was changing. Her hair was tossed around by an unseen wind, and she looked eerie as hell. She closed her eyes and let her head lean back. A misty sort of fog wrapped itself around her and we could dimly see her shape shifting to that of something else. She whimpered softly, and even from when I was standing I could hear bones shift and creak, along with things popping and slithering into place. She twisted and turned, and wings sprouted form her back and she yelped. Finally it was over. The mist cleared away, and there before us, laid a gryphon.

She was a deep russet red with a few odd white streaks here and there. Her claws were wicked looking, and she seemed to have some trouble getting to here feet. She even had that strange mark that tam did on one of her fore legs. Elisa was standing there with her hands over her mouth, her eyes big. Goliath looked like someone had hit him with a brick, Hudson looked surprised. Lex looked awed, and Broadway just looked stupefied. Tam, ah, the gryphon, looked at us and nodded. She sat and waited for out verdict. Elisa reached out, and tam held very still, almost like a stone, and when Elisa stroked the top of her head, she looked relived, but still very sad. "Oh my..." Elisa whispered, stunned like the rest of us. Halloween indeed. I just looked on. I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to. The gryphon looked on too. "What else can you do?" asked a very pensive Hudson. The gryphon sighed and stepped away for us once more. This time it was faster. I think that this way was worse than the other. She had changed into a tiger. Then she changed again. A common house cat three more times she demonstrated her ability, a bird, a dragon, and lastly…a gargoyle. She collapsed on her knees and she stayed in gargoyle shape. She supported herself with her arms, and she was trembling slightly. She looked so tired and worn. She stood on shaky legs and Elisa rushed over and helped steady her. Her clothes seemed to adjust to whatever shape she wore, no matter what it was. However if it was animal clothes gave way to fur, feather, or scale. In her gargoyle form she was whiter than alabaster, with hair that was red as a fire. Her wings looked like a bats wing, and she was just a small bit shorter than I was.

Then she started to explain. "I can do any shape, as long as it isn't human, and it's alive. It has run in my family for generations, and we think that it skips sometimes. The theory is that it judges who is worthy for it, and if they are" she motioned to herself "this is what happens if not, they end up like my Aunt, null and un-gifted." "Your aunt…why does she want to be rid of you?" goliath asked sternly. Tam looked sadder, and she turned away slightly. "She is the one who killed my parents. She had also gotten more than a few others of my family out of her way. If she could she would take over Xanatos Enterprises, and create a world that lived on war, destruction, famine, and every bad thing that came out of Pandora's Box. I want to be able to take back my company and give something to those who need it most, whether it's a job, family or friend, I want to be a better person than she." Well, that explained quite a bit. "How come she hasn't been caught or at least investigated?!" was Elisa's' outraged question. "Money and influence." Was all tam said.

Ruthless. That's what came to my mind after all that. Her Aunt was scary, and she needed to be dealt with. But the problem was how? She changed back to her human shape and damn near passed out, but Elisa gave her a quick shot of emergency coffee, and they left. I heard the bike roar to life, and I listened to it fade away into the night. "We knew she wasn't human lads, and she trusted us. What do you think she is thinking about us now?" Hudson asked with a reserved sort of tone. We looked at each other. "I'll bet she's thinking that we'll reject her and turn her in." "Treat her as someone different." Lexington and Broadway put in sadly. "More than likely she hates herself…I believe that we handled it very badly." Goliath said with a certain amount of wisdom and many years worth of experience, I knew we had hurt her, and I just couldn't believe what I knew about her as a person to feel that way. She was strong, loyal, and she cared for all not just a single person or thing. Then I thought harder. She hadn't wanted to reveal that, but why? Perhaps she thought that it would endanger us somehow? Or she just liked having her secret? I sighed. I was going to have to as her, or have Lex ask her…he was around her more often than not. Oops…not supposed to go there…the little green monster of envy always came around when I started down that path…why couldn't she like me, maybe even love me back? Yeah, Tam I liked you, maybe even loved you, but you had made this so very clear you were not interested. Hence the reason for all this pain I was starting to feel.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: I do not own Disney Gargoyles is © to the mouse, so don't yell at me, alright?

Anyway, just tell me straight up whether you liked it or not. (sorry, this one's a shortie.)

* * *

* * *

Chap. 19

I was numb. I had just revealed my biggest secret I had to the gargoyles and Elisa, and from the looks on their faces they were seriously reconsidering their task to hide me and help me. I wished I never even suggested the idea. It was ridiculous and I couldn't believe that I trusted them like that. I was speeding, but it didn't bother me unduly. I figured I might as well give up playing hide and seek with Aunt Mary Beth…. Dodging cars and feeling the wind sting my face, and I wanted to feel that forever because it was freedom. It felt like flying, but only on the ground…I sighed and turned a corner way to fast, earning me a bellow and curse. I smiled slightly. Ah New York…I wanted the sun to rise so I could face a dreamless sleep….why couldn't anything be that simple? I got to the shop to find Tim arguing with some goon. So I rumbled up and stalked over to Tim. "What the bloody hell is going on?" I snarled. The goon, it turned out to be one of Dracon's men. "Was looking for you. Message from tony." And he held out a printed letter of sorts. I didn't even bother to read it. I tore it to shreds and said calmly "if he wants to say something, he can tell me in person, and he shouldn't send a goon like you to do his dirty work." I grasped Tim's arm and propelled him inside. He was angry, I could tell because he was quite. He was the kind who seethed quietly and then exploded. He stalked off to god knows where and I went to my private shop. I didn't bother taking off my costume, I was just going to work on blueprints…I slumped in my chair, depressed and lonely. Yeah this Halloween was sure a blast…and I started to ink in features for the prototype bike… and I drifted…


	20. Chapter 20

Note: I do not own Disney Gargoyles is © to the mouse, so don't yell at me, alright?

Anyway, just tell me straight up whether you liked it or not.

* * *

* * *

Chap. 20

We still had the better part of the evening ahead of us, and I was not looking forward to it. Yeah some Halloween this turned out to be…but at least I got out for a bit before things got psyched. My thought wandered back to Tam. So she could shape shift, so what? I sighed. We had handled that like she was danger and we couldn't believe that we could be so blind. I was assuming her brothers had that same kind of ability, and since they were staying with Matt, they should be fine. She was either at the shop, or with Elisa, but judging from the way she started to distance herself from all of us, I was betting the shop. So I went to fined Lex. "Hey Lex…" I found him at the library starting at some obscure computer handbook of sorts. He looked up "yeah? What's up?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I want you to go to Tam and explain why we behaved as we did…" he nodded understanding. "Sure thing, do you wanna come?" I thought for a moment. If I did go I got to put up with things be thrown around, and since I was bigger I presented a bigger target. But then again, if she needed someone there to help her understand, I supposed I would have to be there for that. I sighed. This went against my better nature to do this but… "Sure. Let's go tell Goliath and get going."

Finding Goliath was easy. "Um Goliath?" Lex asked hesitantly. He turned around and looked at us. He didn't need to speak, he was that good. "We wanted to go apologies to Tam for the whole thing and the way we treated her…" Lex shifted uncomfortably. As did I for that matter. He nodded his go ahead, and we took off. The winds were strong so we made it there in record time. The shop was closed now, but she and the crew were still there. They crew knew us by sight and they left us alone, but they were on our side. We went in through the front door. Her top manager, Tim, was standing there looking thunderous. "You gonna go talk to her?" he was angry; we could tell he was very quiet when he spoke. We looked at each other and nodded. Tim sighed and motioned us to her back shop. We nodded in acknowledgment and went to find her.

We knocked on the door. "Go away. I'm busy." Came the unhappy reply. Lex winced. We knew that tone. Oh well. "Tam? It's us. Can we talk to you?" There was silence then footsteps. The door opened and she stood there in front of us. She was not happy to see us there but she stood aside and let us in. her shop was most defiantly hers. She had parts scattered all over the place and she had blueprints everywhere on the walls. There were a couple covered shapes in one of the corners, but we let them lie. She snagged a chair and let found a stool, I vote just to lean against the wall nonchalantly. "So what do you want?" she broke the silence first. I nodded to Lex. "We came to apologize. We treated you badly and we feel horrible about it…" he looked extremely unhappy at that and he hung his head. She looked at us and sighed. "You realize I had not wanted to tell you at all?" she seemed resigned and…ashamed? "Why?" Lex demanded. She sighed and looked at the floor. "Because I thought you would treat me as a monster and that you would turn me in to my Aunt…and that I felt that it would endanger you knowing what I and my brothers were…are…" she trailed off. I went over to her and knelt in front of her. I put one hand on her shoulder and said softly: "If anything, we're the monsters, because of how we treated you and how this all happened in the first place. You couldn't help that Dracon was going to do that tonight, and you can't help being what you are. We should have realized that above all else." Lex was nodding to that so I knew I had said the right thing. She looked up and I saw a glimmer of the hidden pain, and the desirer to run and stay hidden. I sighed. "If you run, you'll always be running, if you hide you'll always be hiding, but if you keep closing off you feelings, the pain will just keep building." I feel an echo of that in the pits of my stomach. I think I should start taking my own advice. She nodded silently, and then she sighed. I released my hold on her and stepped away. I was pushing myself away so she could go on and do what she wanted. "You're lucky you've got the clan to help you with your problems, and stuff." She said quietly. I didn't quite agree with that, since everyone knew everything that went on now…it got blasted annoying. But it was better if she did not know that part. I and Lex looked at each other and back to her. "We like you honestly, and beside it's a gargoyles nature to protect, if anything." Lex said. Tam graced us with a small smile that was a mockery of the smile she given me before. Her shoulders seemed less slumped and she seemed a little more buoyant, but that was not what I should have been concerned with. "I'll head back now guys." I sighed and I nodded to tam who gave a small bow. I think she did that out of mockery, but I wouldn't press the issue. And I left. The way back to the tower was quiet and it was a good quiet. Not the calm before the storm, the after storm quiet where everything is resting and carefree. Carefree, huh I wish. Ah well. Nothing much to be done but enjoy it.


	21. Chapter 21

Note: I do not own Disney Gargoyles is © to the mouse, so don't yell at me, alright?

Anyway, just tell me straight up whether you liked it or not. (yeah, yeah, I know it's short…)

* * *

* * *

Chap. 21

Lex stayed behind. "I wish you'd just tell him already…" Lex sighed. I felt the previous small hope drain away. "Why should I? He's not looking for love and he's so cold when I'm around, if that's any indication I don't know what is…" Lex patted my arm, and in an effort to distract me, he asked about the project. "Well? Are you going to let me see this mysterious thing you've been working on?" I giggled. A mysterious Mysteria. Yeah that was good, I liked it. "Sure why not, just don't tell anyone!" I warned. He saluted. I led him over to the covered shapes. I pulled back the sheets with a flourish. His jaw dropped and I thought I might have to dig for it so he could talk again. "Wow! You built this?" I smiled smug and slightly embarrassed. He was looking at my baby: my bike I had been working on for almost a week now. He ran his hand over it in admiration. "Are you going to make it sellable?" I seriously thought about it for few moments. "Perhaps, but more than likely it's going to be strictly for the military…." He nodded. He understood why. With such a thing as this, it could be used for some pretty bad things I wanted none of that on my head as I grew up. I shuddered. Yeah, I think I'd keep just for emergency things. "I was thinking of making the engine specifically for ambulances and fire engines, and maybe for the cops…" I waited for his response. He sat back and stroked his chin. "That would be a very good thing, and I could see them really liking it, especially since they need to go fast over distances if necessary." I grinned. This I why I liked Lex, but only as a friend and possible business partner. He had very good thing to say with and for my ideas. He sighed then. "I wish you'd tell him already." I shook my head. No. he had made it very clear to me that he was not interested…except for that dance….I shook myself out of it. It was a once and only once thing there. "Alright…fine, I'd better go then." I smiled slightly. "Sure, I'll close up. Just let me know when you want to come in, alright?" he smiled and he left. I collapsed in the nearest chair. Yeah. Brooklyn, I liked you maybe even loved you, but you didn't care for me and hence the reason for all this pain I was starting to feel. Why couldn't he like me, maybe even love me back?


	22. Chapter 22

Note: I do not own Disney Gargoyles is © to the mouse, so don't yell at me, alright?

Anyway, just tell me straight up whether you liked it or not. (Yeah, yeah, I know it's short…)

* * *

* * *

Chap. 22

I got back to the tower and half an hour later Lex came back. He walked over to me. "I still don't see why you can't just go up to her and get it out." He leaned against the wall where I was sitting. I glared at him. "She had made it very clear to me that she has no interest and would rather go for someone else." He shook his head. "You won't know till you ask brother, and if you continue this, I will ask her for myself." I jumped up, fury blazing through me. "No! You cannot! I will not let you do so, so find another who can capture your attentions!" abruptly I stopped. What the hell?! Oh damn. He had just gotten me to admit out loud, and might I add-very loud, that she was mine….damn and double damn. I turned towards the wall and started to beat my head against it. Lex beside me sighed and yanked at may shoulder. I spun to face him and he wasn't especially happy. "Look, all I'm saying is give her a chance. There's more to it than you know. So just take it easy alright?" I nodded but crossed my fingers. Sure, and get my heart torn to pieces in the process? Not bloody likely. Some Halloween this turned out to be….it was well past midnight and the sun would rise in a few hours, and I found myself looking forward to that oblivion that came with our sleep. I sighed. Elisa and Goliath were elsewhere's, but they deserved time with each other. I wandered the castle lost in thought, and there was little anyone could do to snap me out of this. I sighed and went to the library and found some Stephan King, Salem's Lot. I read for the rest of the night, refusing to think about her, nothing. I don't think I succeeded.


	23. Chapter 23

Note: I do not own Disney Gargoyles is © to the mouse, so don't yell at me, alright?

Anyway, just tell me straight up whether you liked it or not.

* * *

* * *

Chap 23

The week passed with little to no activity. I finished my project bike, and hid it away from prying eyes, and the shop/bar/club was pulling in the profit. Whatever was left after the employment pay was done and there was nothing that the place needed the rest went to charity and things like that. It was all given under an anonymous donation. I didn't want to be known so I wasn't. I was barely seen around and in the shop, so I was very difficult to find, even on the best of days. The news was now screaming my Aunts drive to find us. I knew it was because I was going to be nineteen in a few days now, and she wanted me gone before that happened. My brothers loved it with Matt. I think he was a big old softie, but he would never admit it out loud. I took them all out to dinner one night, and they were happy as clams. I asked them about their exercises, and they made effaces but told me they were keeping up to it. Elisa hadn't told Matt of my abilities yet, she said I had too. I wasn't going to tell anyone else unless it was matter of life and death. In this case death would come for Matt if I told him, so I didn't tell him.

Talon's clan occasionally dropped by to see how things were going, and Maggie and I, we were almost sisters. She wasn't that much older than I was, so we were very good friends. She knew about my crush on Brooklyn, and every time she mentioned his name she would say something to make me blush or at least get a rise out of me. She seemed to think it was funny when that happened. She knew my abilities, and I delighted in being a dog or puppy and giving her canine kisses. She would rant about it, but she would be laughing as she did, so it was all just fine. I hadn't met fang, nor seen him, but claw and talon were around and we became friends. Claw I found, never said anything. He didn't even give voice to laughter. He and talon didn't know what I could do, so I left it that way. Elisa was almost my sister as well. Despite her misgivings about my taking back my company in a few days she would stand by my side, and so would the whole NYPD along with various other stations around the states. I was not looking forward to what I had to do. She would have to face the family's justice, not the laws, and I had to be the one who dealt the punishment.

During the nights now, I was either at my shop or sleeping. I didn't see much of the clan now, and whenever I did, it just made it that much more painful. Lex had begun his own project now, and he was at the shop now nightly it seemed. I didn't mid. We stayed out of each others way and got on with it. However, I couldn't forget Brooklyn. He was plaguing my thought now daily, nightly, and I received now rest for him. I knew he didn't love me, and here I was so hung up abut him, and I just couldn't understand why.

It would be in three days that I would be nineteen and my Aunt was going ballistic. She hadn't though to look in New York; she assumed I'd be somewhere that I enjoyed. Artemis was on the lookout now constantly, and he and Elisa kept in touch regularly. If there was anywhere I would be safe here in this world, it was here in New York. The clan and I: my brothers included, we edgy as hell now. We were restless, because everything our instincts were telling us: was to run and run fast, and lay low. It couldn't be done. I had to face her eventually and I would do it on my turf. Dracon was as venomous as ever, and when he came looking for me, I just disappeared into my secret shop part, and waited.

I hated waiting.


	24. Chapter 24

Note: I do not own Disney Gargoyles is © to the mouse, so don't yell at me, alright?

Anyway, just tell me straight up whether you liked it or not.

(Thank you CrazyNutSquirrel ^.^)

* * *

* * *

Chap 24

Life was on edge now. Tam and her brothers were restless and snappish, and the clan was getting stressed too, but I don't think it even came close to what Tam was going through. She would be nineteen now on three days. Three days and then she would be gone, as well as her brothers. I didn't see much of her, and neither did Lexington: even thought he was working there now like 24/7. He was building some sort of computer system, and from what I had seen of it, the thing would be a very goo thing to put into the world. Tam had finished her project but she wouldn't tell anyone about it. Her Aunt was on the news now constantly. I figured it was because of tam's upcoming birthday. Her brothers were edgy too but they showed it in different ways. Cale wouldn't even write now, and Roy wouldn't sit still. Ever.

Two days until she turned nineteen. Tam's crew was starting to realize that something was up. They got more hunched and wary of people and things. They loved tam dearly, and I think they would do their best to make sure she was ok. The shop was busy, but that didn't stop Tam from closing early and opening late.

Tam was on and in my thoughts now, constantly. Even as I slept, when it should have been dreamless, she was there. I was ready to tear my hair out and scream with rage, but somehow I held it in. Oh yeah, life was going bad now…

Then tam came around. It was early in the evening yet, and Elias was with her. I hung back, so I could walk away if needed. "I've decided to head out. I have no right to endanger you like this and if I had you blood on my hands I would never be able to live again." She held herself like a leader, a commander who thought they were making the best possible decision. In a way, she was. Hudson stepped forward, his expression a mix of things. "Lass, ye've been a friend to us, and ye have been very good about keeping yourself afloat, but when ye say this do ye mean it?" tam looked all of us in the eye, even me. "Yes. I mean it. I mean it with every fiber of my being. I don't want to see you hurt. I figure if I'm ever going to face Her, now would be the time." Goliath wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. "You are sure you want to do this?' tam squared her shoulders. "Yes. I have the whole NYPD, and many others standing behind me. I will not lack in force, but I will lack in friends. I'd be honored if I could still keep in contact with you." She wasn't saying something though. She was holding something back. I had to ask. "So what's the other reason for leaving?" I had a very cold tone, and I wasn't looking so happy. She flinched and looked directly at me, as she addressed us all. "Because there is just too much pain here, and no one could heal it…." her eyes were starting to fill with tears. The only other time I had ever seen or heard her cry was when her brothers asked when they would see their mom and dad again. Otherwise she never shed a tear. I got pissed. "Oh yeah?" I stepped forward and they others kind of melted away from us. But I didn't notice I was too busy glaring at her. "Why can you leave why others can't? Why should you leave? You have good thing here and yet, you're going to abandon them! Like your shop! As well as your crew!" she got mad too. I could see it in her eyes, and she also started to smoke around the mouth and nostrils and her eyes became silted: like a cat's…or a lizard's… "Maybe because it has to do with the heart! Not because I'm running scared!" she spat "oh-ho! So you think you can run away from something in the heart that hurts? No! It will follow you, no matter what!" "What if I don't want it to? Ever think of that? What if I need to forget? What if I need to erase those memories? Hm? What then?" she was ranting, but I was gearing up for it. "yeah? why?" Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, and I was too. A single tear made its way down her cheek. "Because of you!" her eyes got big and she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Me? Why me?" she was screaming, but I was to so it was even. "You pretty much said all but out loud that you don't care for love! What if someone loved you?" "Yeah? Who? No one will ever love me! Ever! Why should they start now?" I stalked off and went to the battlements and launched myself into the air.


	25. Chapter 25

Note: I do not own Disney Gargoyles is © to the mouse, so don't yell at me, alright?

Anyway, just tell me straight up whether you liked it or not.

* * *

* * *

Chap 25

"Get back here you hard headed stone! Why won't you listen to me?" I screamed. I ran after him, but he was already in the air. "Why should I listen to you? All you want is to walk away, and leave everything behind! Why should I talk to you?" he snarled. I was pissed. They knew I wasn't human, they knew I could shape change. I morphed into goyle form and unlike them I can fly. I launched myself after Brooklyn. They were yelling after us, but they didn't come and get us. I felt the rage boil in my veins, and I had, had it. I was catching up to him. It wasn't an easy thing to do since he was going top speed. I gained altitude and dove down upon him. "You sorry hunk of stone! You have everything, why are you leaving it?" I screamed angrily. "Because I have nothing, and nothing to lose!" he growled right back. "Argggg!" I punched him in the stomach, and then there was a rooftop fast approaching. We both started to fight then. We were falling, but I was angry, but above all heartbroken and hurting. I knew we were nothing but blurs to most eyes, but that didn't stop us. Every block he got he got a kick or jab elsewhere, it was the same thing for me. We crashed into the roof. It took me a few seconds, but I was up and ready for more. He got up and I ran at him. "You have everything to lose! You rough hewn carving! Why are you rejecting it?" he and I were evenly matched, but he was slightly stronger. I used every advantage I had to make him feel this. "I already told you, love will never matter, because it will never be for me!" he got a good one into my jaw, but I retaliated with a swift kick and he went flying, me hot on his heels. I knew I was sobbing, but it didn't matter, I was already part way dead. "I said I loved you, and you were too stupid to pick up on it!" I dealt him a punishing blow to his shoulder. He yelled out and I felt him punch me hard in the gut. I doubled over, but I rolled into it, avoiding any other hits. I flared my wings, and launched myself up and away. Every minute more pent with him was tearing me apart. I had to get away. "You said love didn't matter! I love you, but now I see that it was the worst thing I could have done!" he looked frustrated, "wait I-!" "No!" I screamed back. "I have had it!" and I was gone.

I went to my shop, and thankfully it was closed now. I went in through the back and found a corner to find my shredded soul and try and let go of life. I wanted to die. I wanted to forget I ever loved him. I didn't want to remember his smile, his laughter, tom foolery, his bravery, nothing. I wanted to feel nothing anymore. My brothers would be fine. Artemis would take care of them, and he would tell them I went to mommy and daddy to see them, and that they would see me again. That was alright. I was crying and crying hard. I wanted the numbness, darkness to be my friends, but they wouldn't come near me. I had slowly been changing back into my human shape, and I knew I was a mess but I didn't care now. Nothing mattered anymore. I heard someone coming closer to me, and I saw that whoever it was had a lantern with them. It was Elisa. She took one look at me and was by my side in an instant. "Tam? Oh Tam honey! What happened?" I sobbed out the whole thing to her, how I and Brooklyn got into a fight because I was leaving, how he said love didn't matter, how we had parted, everything. She pulled me close and cradled me, and rocked me back and forth, letting me cry and try to forget. I didn't want to see any of them again. I couldn't bear it. I knew Lex was here somewhere watching all this, but it was to far gone in my mind, that it didn't comprehend. I heard him take off, and I cried harder, and louder. I wanted this to be gone. If this was love then I wanted to be dead so I wouldn't have to feel this.


	26. Chapter 26

Note: I do not own Disney Gargoyles is © to the mouse, so don't yell at me, alright?

Anyway, just tell me straight up whether you liked it or not. It's a shortie, but at the time I just couldn't think of anything more to write in this part, so forgive me please.

* * *

* * *

Chap 26

I had watched her fly away sobbing her heart out. I knew I had done this. I didn't fly after her though. I made my way painfully back to the others. I shoved them away when try tried to ask what had happened. They could shove it up their asses. I wanted to be alone. I felt every bruise she gave me, every thing hurt. Most of all my heart. It had been torn and bleeding before now it was just a mess of pulp. She said she loved me, when all the signs said differently. She said that she was leaving because she couldn't stand being where there was so much pain. She was leaving for her own selfish reasons, I had thought. I gave up, and started to argue. It ended with us beating each other to pulp and running away. Someone better find me before I did something permanent. I felt a storm brewing. Good. It would match my mood and temperament. I had loved her since the night I saw her cry silently, so she wouldn't wake her brothers. And I had resigned myself to the fact that she would never love me back. She'd only love me as a friend. But until tonight, my world changed. I knew I had been cold and pushed her away, but I had thought that it was so I would in time forget. I eyed the sharp stone walls speculatively. No. my clan would never forgive me if I took such a cowardly way out. I felt the first rain drops, they were cold. It felt just like my interior. Cold, broken and heartbroken. I wanted to fly. And so I did. I know I should have told someone, but it didn't matter. I wanted to feel nothing, be numb forever. I wanted to die more than anything right now. I wanted to forget her smile, her warmth, her as a being. But everything she was etched itself into my memory. I flew on, feeling the lightning find its sizzling way, the thunder roll its bellow, and the rain lashing me for all its worth. I was flying fast, and high. It would be like this for a very long time now…


	27. Chapter 27

Note: I do not own Disney Gargoyles is © to the mouse, so don't yell at me, alright?

Yeah. It's short. Sorry. It seemed done I guess… sorry again…

* * *

* * *

Chap 27

I was in Elisa's apartment. She had wrapped me in a blanket and given me rum, for the pain she said sadly, and then she left. The rum burned a path to my belly, but I wanted to be incinerated. I remembered his smiling face, and with a scream of rage, hurt and heartbrokenness I threw it at the wall as hard as I could, and curled up in a ball crying again. It would be like this for some time now.


	28. Chapter 28

Note: I do not own Disney Gargoyles is © to the mouse, so don't yell at me, alright?

Yeah. It's short. Sorry. It seemed done I guess… sorry again…

* * *

* * *

Chap 28 from Elisa's perspective

"Goliath!" I shouted as I ran up to where they were. He looked up sharply and all but flew to my side. "What is it? Are you hurt? Has something gone wrong?" I was angry on tam's behalf. "Wrong? Tams' crying her soul out, and all you can ask is what's wrong?" Hudson looked pensive, and ventured: "we heard them argue but I didn't know it had gotten this bad…" Lex piped up: "I saw her. She was broken. I think she wanted to die…" he looked so sad, and forlorn, Broadway nodded. "They had been at each other hard; she had wanted to leave, because of the pain it was causing her. He got mad and said some things he probably shouldn't have." "Where are they now?" "Tam's at my place making nice with a bottle of old rum." I said pointedly. Goliath winced visibly. Good. It served him right. Hudson winced too. He knew that story. "Where is he?" I asked still angry. That gave them pause. "We don't know. We were about to go out and search for him." That had me worried. "Find him fast! He might do something bad…" no need to go into detail. They knew what I meant. "Get to it!" goliath barked and they ran but ran to launch themselves into the search. I took the elevator down and hurried back to tam. When I came back she was gone. I slumped against the door…perhaps she would be at the shop again, looking for solitude…or she would be trying to…no. I couldn't start thinking that way. I had to find her. Fast. I was worried as hell that we'd be to late for both of them.


	29. Chapter 29

Note: I do not own Disney Gargoyles is © to the mouse, so don't yell at me, alright?

Yeah. It's short. Sorry. It seemed done I guess… sorry again…

* * *

* * *

Chap 29: Lexington's perspective

I felt horrible. For both of them. They had been so blind to the other, and in turn they had tried to push each other away, only ending up closer than before. And they didn't even know it. Till tonight I mean. I was gliding over Brooklyn's favorite haunts hoping to glimpse him somewhere close by. I wasn't finding him so hoped the other were having better luck than I. I landed gently on a rooftop. I knew Tam was at the shop, and I had yet to alert the others but I think that she needed time alone. She wouldn't hurt herself more than she thought she had to, well, nothing permanent anyway. The same thing applied to Brooklyn. They were both like that in some ways. I think they would have blow out that would be bigger than the last one, and they'd either stay apart forever, or they'd get together forever. Either way….it wasn't goin to be pretty. There'd be lots of yelling, bitching and moaning on both sides, but eventually they'd move on. For better or for worse. Time heals all things, but in this particular case, in knew time would take a very long time. Longer than most things I was thinking. But maybe……just maybe things could be repaired….maybe things weren't so far gone so that it wasn't irreparable… I had an idea, but it would take some time and lots of effort.


	30. Chapter 30

Nope. Gargoyles don't belong to me. They belong to their respective creator. I'll finish posting this story, and hopefully it'll be ok. There's a chunk of the next few "chapters". I don't own _Just Like You_ That song is by Three Days Grace. Sorry if the story seems rushed, I just couldn't think of any other way to do it.

###

Chap: 30 Tamwood POV

The storm raged about me like it was a living thing of every feeling and memory inside my head.

_I could be mean I could be angry You know I could be just like you  
I could be fake I could be stupid You know I could be just like you  
You thought you were standing beside me You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

The shop was quiet, but I was going to make it echo with the things I was going through, mainly hell. I screamed loud and long, sounding more like an animal than anything else. But that was part of me. Why not be that part of me that for so long I had denied?

_You thought you were there to guide me You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Why couldn't I just forget? Everything held a memory of him! My screams fill the unforgiving silence. The families and my workers that lived there were out for the weekend. I had no worries of being found. My shop was going to be a mess, but I didn't care. I'd be 19 in a few hours. I needed to get this out so I could take my place as head of the company. I couldn't show any weakness. _  
I could be cold I could be ruthless you know I could be just like you_

I didn't feel anything. No pain could compare to that of hat I had inside, not sound could dull the roar I felt in my bones, nothing helped. Not even when the tears streamed down my face. I felt nothing. I was too far gone._  
You thought you were standing beside me You were only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
On my own, cause I can't take liven with you I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you You thought you were standing beside me You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
I could be mean I could be angry You know I could be just like you_

Chap: 31 Brooklyn POV

Oh yes. Life was hell. There could be nothing greater than what I was going through right now. Nothing. She who made me love, she who filled my entire being, was gone, and it was my fault. I hurt her till she bled; but then, she gave as good as she got. She made me hurt in a place I thought would never hurt. I roared aloud, sounding more like an animal than anything else. Why not be the thing I kept locked away from the world? Fate was not kind. I pounded the walls, feeling it crumble beneath my fist. I let the rain lash me and the wind howl around me. A storm that felt like home. I wanted to die. I wanted to cease to exist, to forget if nothing else. I stayed there for the rest of the night, only going back when the sun was almost on the horizon and hiding from everyone else in a nook somewhere on the castle walls. The sun rose, but that didn't stop anything this time. My memories plagued me heartlessly. Her laughter echoed in my ears, her smile and glowing features in my eyes. The worst thing was that I couldn't even scream let alone move. I looked back over the past few months and realized that she had been giving hints, all along. She would blush when she looked away from me. I hadn't really seen the blush though. She had stuttered slightly when she tried to talk to me. She spent time with Lex because they were friends. She didn't like him more than she liked me. Lex probably even knew that she had liked me. That's why he kept trying to get me to go to her. There was little I could do till the night came, and when the sun set I would be screaming my pain to the stars.

Chap 32 Tamwood POV

I was officially 19. I pushed myself from the floor took a long shuddering sigh and straitened up. I felt my mask slide into place and I went to find something suitable to wear. I took a very hot shower, but I didn't feel it. My outfit commanded for me to be looked at. I wore jeans that were clean and black, a black long-sleeved fitted shirt, and calf high heeled boots. I put my hair in a braid and I put on a silver ring and a very plain silver chain. The girl in the mirror didn't look like me, she looked like a Mysteria. I went and found my jacket and helmet and I went to my project. Black sleek, a monster on two wheels, it told everyone to get the hell away from me. It attracted attention. Just what I wanted. I wheeled it out and put my helmet on. I started the engine. It roared like a caged lion. I gunned it. I went down the busiest road in Manhattan. Cars pulled to the side and let me have free reign of the road. I didn't notice. I pulled up in front of the news station, and I saw people from every direction looking at me. I took off my helmet and shook out my hair.

I had reporters surrounding my within the minute.

I was surrounded by flashing bulbs and the shouts of

"Miss-!" I held up a hand and got silence. Instantly.

"You have questions yes?" they all nodded. I took a reporter at random. "You. Your name?" this man looked unnerved. He was older than me, but yet when I commanded he responded whether he liked it or not.

"Toby Riley" I nodded.

"Ask what questions you like."

"Who are you?" he all but cried.

I looked him and almost every single one of them dead in the eye. "I am Briar Tamwood Mysteria."

As soon as the first name left my lips there was uproar. Cameras and camcorders swung in my direction. I knew my face was being plastered in Times Square and on the net. I was on TV nationwide.

My reporter looked green. "What did you say your name was?"

I looked at the cameras. "I am Briar Tamwood Mysteria, and I'm now stepping forward to take over the family business and replace Mary Beth Mysteria as owner of Mysteria co-op. as of right now, I am the head of Mysteria co-op." I said it flatly and matter-of-factly.

I was caught up in a storm of shouts, questions and people. It took hours. I was hauled in for blood testing. I passed with flying colors. I was tested thoroughly passed with flying colors. My DNA was a perfect match. They could not dispute me. I was an owner of my family's enterprises. I even met up with Xanatos that day and got the beginnings of a deal going with him. Now I just had to deal with my aunt. As soon as she had seen or heard the news, she would've gone into flight and pulled in a hole after her. No matter. I would and could scour the ends of the earth, and I would get her and bring her to justice. It was nearing sundown now, and I shooed everyone away and I had the shop to myself now. I went to my private area and I felt silent tears streaming down my face. I thudded against the nearest wall and slid down to meet the floor. Numb and alone. I stared at nothing in particular.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own the Gargoyles. They belong to their respective creator. Once more, I'm sorry that I rushed the story, but I felt it was time to end it. Or, at least get close to that point.

Chap 33 Brooklyn POV

I woke to the sound of the city in an uproar. I still felt the awful darkness surrounding me but I wanted to know what was going on. I went to the news station. Her face lined the screens and her name flew from everyone's lips. She had gone forward from the shadows that hid her. She had stepped into the light and took back everything she had to hide from for the past year. She was Briar Tamwood Mysteria, and she was now the owner of a multibillion dollar company. She had yet to bring her brothers out, but Artemis LaBery was right by her side and getting her instated legally and swiftly to the rest of her life. She had begun this at sunrise. Her face gave nothing away, but it told me everything. She was hiding it, and she was hurting just as much as me.

I flew back to the tower and hid well, and I just sat and looked out at the world.

The night passed on into day and night came again. I was found, buy Goliath and not a word was said. Just a long steady look that I couldn't face. I talked, never looking at him, but he seemed to understand. Or so I hoped. The others found me eventually and nothing was pressed. I didn't care if I died or if I stayed, but in Elisa's words

"If I have to force feed you and give you medication so be it! But I will not lose you, and neither will your clan!" and that was that.

I was hollow though inside, but I tried for my clans' sake to put on a good face. It worked eventually I suppose. Lexington would barely talk to me, and I understood why. So did everyone else. Time came in went to days and then onto weeks.

Chap 34 Tamwood POV

Time was passing, but I really didn't notice. I had a business to run, decisions to make, and these things just numbed me further. I made my base in New York, but everywhere I looked made me think of him and that was the last thing I wanted. My brothers still saw the gargoyles and Elisa, and I wished I could see Elisa too, but I couldn't slip away or disappear for a short while. I had a penthouse to myself, but it was lonely and my old shop was warmer and much more welcoming. The USA was in shock, and all those who had crossed my path at some time or another, we just as surprised to know I had been so close and yet so very far away. It was almost amusing. But it wasn't enough. Every now and then I sent off a small message to Lex to see how things were and to make sure….well…just to check up on them. That's all. Reporters clamored at my door, as did potential business partners and share seekers. I seriously considered getting a really big pair of guard dog with equally big handlers to with them. Maybe that would scare some of them away….

Things were just finally settling and I was just starting to ignore certain feelings and memories. And as it always has a habit of doing, things got turned upside down and inside out.

Chap 35 Lexington POV

I grumbled softly to myself. They were so pigheaded sometimes! But I understood the hurt and pride inflicted on both sides. Much better than most others I think. I was watching over little Alex Xanatos while Fox was out when it hit me. I needed them to see each other again! Maybe if I somehow made them mad enough to confront each other…maybe then things would start moving again…I chuckled mischievously. Alex caught my mood and giggled right along with me. I think I should go have a talk with Elisa, Talon, and Matt…they would most certainly wish to help with this…

Chap 36 Brooklyn POV

Days turned into weeks. Time felt slower that sap in the dead of winter. I sighed and set down the book I had been trying to read with little luck. I looked out the window, winter was just setting in and we were going to have the first snow any day now. I still thought about Her. Parting like that, it hurt. To have found someone who had loved me, and I her, but having screwed it up so badly I doubted anything could happen now. Lex talked with me constantly, but only things that were neutral or things he knew were safe to talk about. He was, I suppose, trying to help me, and for a little while it worked. Her brothers were growing big now. They kept Matt busy and Elisa too, and we all laughed when they discovered a hidden talent for playing video games with us. They were pretty good too. They were completely opposites and they sometimes acted like Her, but not so much. They spent the evenings if they could with her. However her company had taken damage when it was in her Aunts' hands and She had work to do. Hudson hated the cold more than anyone else, but he usually watched the tower now. Bronx had decided that the cold was a good thing, but I could still catch him moping sometimes. I wanted to go to Her and say I'm sorry till my tongue bled, I wanted to see Her smile again, I wanted a lot of things. Goliath was wise to this but not a word or look was given. I think he understood that if anything were to happen I or She had to make the move.

Chap 37 Lexington POV

When I talked with Brooklyn, he seemed happier, but then that smile would fade and he'd go back to brooding or sulking. Sometimes it was just about enough to make me beat his think head into the wall. But I'd sigh and continue to think of a way to get them together again. Tam sent rare check-ups and I'd smiled and send her whole pages upon pages of everyday things that happened. I think they helped. She missed us greatly, I could tell, but work needed to be done. He old shop was flourishing and she occasionally visited them, but only if she could shake her various tagalongs and security. She had told me once that she'd like a pair of huge people and dogs to scare some of them away. I had to laugh. I had replied that I doubted that would work, they were after all, very determined. Her brothers were almost as good as me on video games, so I had to work to keep ahead. Tam would laugh when I told her this. She'd say "they too are meant for great things, but whether they be for good or bad, only time will tell." Her experiences had jaded her, made her wary and cautious of all things. Her work especially did this. The Xanatos and Mysteria pact had been doing beautifully and the profits were coming in, but they were being used to pay for damages and fix things so that everything was straight and on the narrow once more. But it was the same for her, I really wanted to pound some sense into that skull of hers, but it wouldn't do anything really…..it took a few more week but finally I came up with something. I went to Talon, Maggie, Elisa, Mat, Hudson, and Goliath. I told them what I had thought of, and they agreed, it was a good plan. Smiles were shared around, and I rubbed my hands together gleefully. This would be a masterpiece! I just hopped I wouldn't get my scrawny butt kicked for interfering….

###


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own the Gargoyles, marvelous though they are. They belong to their respective creator. My apologies for the story. This is the final bit of it, and then it'll be done.

Chap 38 Tamwood POV

Work was hellish! There was so much damage and shady deals I nearly quit. But I needed things to work, so work I did. Lexington's replies to my small letters were immense and in truth they made things seem slightly better. He knew I'd be laughing at most of it, and to think my brothers were almost as good as he was…I smiled. They were in good hands when I couldn't be around. I snuck as much time as I could to see the shop and my brothers. I had so many people around me now, and Lex had said they were after all, very determined, I gave my security the task of keeping the peace. It kept them out and away from me, and it kept all those tagalongs and reporters at bay. At least for the time being anyway. I knew I rarely smiled now, and laughter was only upon an occasion. Dinners, plans being made, socialization was necessary. I was out during the nights in front of cameras, and making pacts as well as showing the world I was something to reckon with.

My security hated this but I told them flatly: "Suck it up. You wanted this job, and lo, here it is."

Ha! They didn't like it, but they stuck it out. I had fanatics coming up to me everyday asking for advise and for me to look at their inventions. Every morning at around 4:30 I was up and pouring over requests, bills, taxes, new information, and everything else that needed looking at. By the time 6:30 rolled around my morning was about half done. I often saw the gargoyles out on patrol, and I had to look away or I'd start with the waterworks again. I wanted to go to Him, and beg for forgiveness till I couldn't speak anymore. I wanted to hear His laughter and see Him smile! I wanted a lot of things.

Chap 39 Lexington POV

The plan was almost ready now! It would be sometime around Christmas and or the New Years. Everyone liked it and they thought this was a good time zone to set it for. Tam was on the news just as much as Xanatos was, and with each new appearance she looked sicker. She never dressed up, and when she did she wore funky and exotic creations. No one seemed to notice she was starting to bend from the weight of business, and if they did, they assumed it would pass. However, she was doing great things in short amounts of time for the benefit of all she could manage.

Brooklyn was quieter now. He read more often and he left off squabbling or arguing. He never watched the news. But the plan was perfected. Now all was needed was to set it into motion. We had found that the best place for them was in her old shop, her private room. I planned on telling her workers to take the night off and head out for fun that night or day. We knew it would work, but we didn't know how quickly it would work. So we had to wait, and waiting sucks. However luck was with us. As those dates neared we found the perfect opportunity. She had told me in her last letter that she had time free around then, and Brooklyn always had free time. I gleefully told the others. Soon very soon.

Chap 40 Tamwood POV

Work was hard enough, but trying to schedule business, project work and everything else was really starting to get to me. I didn't get to spend a lot of time with my brothers and that pissed me off to no end. My guards were now well versed in the arts of ducking. It seemed I needed to aim lower now. Perhaps they'd learn jumping or dodging next. I growled softly, and my underlings all edged away from me. Really! I hadn't bitten off anyone head today! Oh…maybe that was why they were so nervous. They were waiting for the blowup. I made an angry face, and they edged away further. I'll admit I am not the easiest to get along with if I am constantly in a state of anger or annoyance. Well piffle to them. I wanted to check up on my old shop and I gave everyone notice that when the holidays approached everyone would have time off. Even the janitors. I must say it raised a hue and cry. I hadn't expected so many people to want to work over the holidays.

I gave in. "Fine! If you want to work over the holidays go ahead! But you're not getting paid overtime!" I had yelled throwing my hands up in the air, exasperated. As I recall Lex laughed at me about it.

Chap 41 Brooklyn POV

Winter was well into its term and I had been through half the nearby library. Her brothers were with us more often because she was so busy. I knew however that she was likely to be very angry about not seeing them as much. I didn't watch the news but even when I didn't She would pop up and every time she did, she looked sicker and more feral if I could use the word. I winced every time. Mat and Elisa as well as everyone else smiled now that the holidays were approaching. I just sighed quieter and stayed out of the way more.

It was very close to Christmas that Lex decided to drag me on one of his errands. It's not that I minded, but he pretty much dragged me all the way to wherever it was he was going, babbling about blueprints of some kind. I think he was working on a set of mechanized wings. It was impressive though, whatever it was. He dragged me to her shop. I had stiffened and tried to halt the progress of getting there but Lex wasn't having any of it.

"Oh for heaven's sake! We're not staying that long! Now come on! I need to make revisions to that blueprint!" I sighed and followed along.

Really, what was so important about this blueprint? Couldn't it wait till later? Sheesh.

The shop doors were locked, but that didn't mean the roof was. We slipped inside and Lex made a beeline for a cluttered and messy area of the shop. I was assuming it was his, considering that he didn't really keep track of messes when he was working. He started to shuffle through the papers and he was creating more of a mess than organizing it.

"Go look in her office will you?"

I lifted a brow and crossed my arms. Why would I do that? He saw me and rolled his eyes, looking skyward.

"Go look will you? I'm sure they're somewhere around here." Lex said in an annoyed tone.

I sighed. I hated to go there. It had been her private room. But I went there anyway only I got the biggest shock of my life. She was in there.

I felt Lex shove me and instantaneously she spun around on guard and wary. Then the door shut, but we didn't notice. Her features hardened and her eyes got chilly. My posture stiffened. She crossed her arms and raised one brow. From her short sharp breaths I could tell she was angry. I was angry as well.

"So." She said simply, in a neutral voice.

It gave me the heebies frankly. I nodded once.

"So." I replied just as neutrally.

There was almost absolute silence for a few moments. Then we both spoke in a rush of words.

"I wanted-"

"Look I-" and we stopped.

She motioned for me to go ahead. I took a very long slow deep breath. "Tam, I…I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen." I said, my wings hanging limply.

I saw agony, raw agony; sorrow and anger fill her eyes. She shed not a tear though, but her voice said it all.

"You're sorry?" her voice was rising. "You're sorry? Now you say it? You-you!" she started to look around franticly then she picked up a wrench.

I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Have you any. Any idea how much it hurt?" she screamed.

She threw the wrench. I must say, she had really good aim when she's pissed off. I dodged it, getting angry as well.

"You obviously don't know how much I hurt after that as well!"

she had snatched up a handful of knuts and bolts, and she threw a double handful at me, I dropped and let them fly over my head. I wouldn't be surprised if there were dents in the door from them now.

"You got hurt? After you rejected me?" her voice was in the higher reaches of her range, and they were almost earsplitting.

She threw a very delicate looking vase at me. I Caught it out of the air and set it to the side quickly. I took small step towards her every time she threw something. Hell, she even threw a small tire at me.

"I couldn't know what you feelings were!" I yelled right back.

She snorted and chucked a welding torch at me, I spun and my tail flicked it out of the way. "Huh! I though they were firkin obvious! Hell, everyone else could tell!" I growled.

"I thought I was obvious as well! Everyone else could tell as well!" I retorted back angrily.

I got hit with a number of things after that. A rod of iron, three bolts, as well as a bar of unopened soap. She had really good aim, since it was improving with every throw.

"Lex knew! He'd been dropping hints!" we both screamed at the same time in unison unrehearsed.

She froze. She had been in the middle of starting to throw a very painful looking double headed hammer. I was crouched and ready to move at a moment's notice. Her eyes changed and she grew claws.

"Lex knew?" she whispered.

"Lex knew." I said softly.

Her eyes narrowed and I moved in before she could throw that hammer. I knocked it away and she dove after it. I did a very good football tackle and I pinned her to the ground. She looked livid.

"That still doesn't make up for it! it hurt because it was you of all people who hurt me Brooklyn!" she hadn't yelled but her voice was still raised.

I glared down at her. "Don't you think I know that? After you left it was the worst thing hat could have happened!"

"Oh yeah?" she challenged right back, no giving an inch. "Did you try and drown yourself in rum and whiskey?"

I winced. "Did you try and hide from everyone? Oh wait you went public and brought down your Aunt!"

She actually flinched back. "I did that so I could forget, if only for a brief time."

It was my turn to flinch. She was on the verge of breaking down completely, but so was I. "I wanted to forget, my own mind wouldn't let me though." I said quietly, eyes never once leaving hers.

"I wanted to, but with almost every little thing reminding me of you, it wasn't happening anytime soon. It hurt. It hurt way too much. I felt as if a big part of me died. Lex knew because I wrote to him when I could."

I froze. "You wrote to him?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. I couldn't just…" she trailed off, but I understood.

Hurt as she was she couldn't give up. It must have hurt every time.

"I didn't know that." I said finally, quietly.

She was still pinned so there wasn't much she could to squirm away, she could only look away. And look away she did.

"Jerk." She said turning her gaze back to me.

I raised a brow. She continued on.

"My work is relentless. Aunt made things worse. So many misdeeds and shady deals…I knew even before I took over my company this would be the case. Throwing myself at work numbed the pain, at least for a while."

I sighed. "I figured that. It took some time to get there, but that's what I figured. I'm sorry for everything Tam. I really am."

She was quiet and she looked me over. I felt the weight of her gaze even though I could see it; it still fell like a huge weight was passing me over. Then she met my gaze. In her eyes I saw everything that made her Briar Tamwood Mysteria. Eyes truly were the windows to the soul. I saw the glimmer of unshed tears and I felt my grip loosen. I bent, and I kissed her. Her eyes got big for the smallest of instances, but she kissed back. I felt her body shift into her gargoyle self. Her arms went up around my shoulders brought her up into a somewhat sitting position. This was warm, sweet and very much loving. It went on for quite some time, before I regretfully drew back. I took a look around the room. Unsurprising it was a mess. I had been right though. Her door bore a number of dents that hadn't been there before. I even saw a wrench embedded in the wall. I turned and lifted a brow. "

Nice throwing. Ever considered taking up baseball?"

Her cheeks got red and she gave a rueful sort of smile. "Um…would apologizing help at this point?" she asked.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Eh, I had it coming."

I stood and held out a hand and she took it. As she stood I pulled her up and in for a hug. Tentatively her wings dipped and enclosed behind me at waist level. I wrapped mine around her as well. She hung on like she would never let go, but I understood. This was a big hurt, and big hurts once they started to heal needed reassurance. I rested my chin atop her head, and she snuggled up. It made thinking rather difficult I must say. I think she caught on because I heard and felt her giggle. I gave a growly sounding sigh, and she buried her face in my chest, but I could still feel her laughter even though I couldn't hear it. It took a while later before she eased up and let go. I made a motion to the door.

"So who should we tell first? Elisa?" her cheeks got red again and she got shy.

I laughed I admit, but it was kind of amusing. Sure she would get shy when we had to tell someone.

"Or we could have a little chat with Lex…" I said trying to look nonchalant.

She actually gave serious thought that. It was somewhat worrying. Then she heaved a dramatic sigh.

"And give him the satisfaction? I think not."

"Let's go then. We'll tell them all at once." And she smiled.

Though it wasn't anywhere near the smile she had before, it was small, but it said many things. She nodded and we went to the roof and we took to the air.

We had all night.

There you have it. The end of the story, no more no less.

Thank you for taking the time to read it.

Tamwood A. MacBurrl


End file.
